Just Friends?
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Lucy Baum and Riley Piper are two die hard fansies who get every fansie's dream, to go back in time to 1899 and be part of the strike alongside their favorite newsies. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I am in fact writing another story where girls from the modern day go back in time to 1899 New York. But that is because I have gotten my best friend into Newsies and I HAD to write a fic about it. If you are tired of reading them, then don't go any further. But I love writing these types of stories and I'm not bad at it. So, anyways, sorry about that. I have gotten a few flames saying that it's weird for me to keep writing these so I felt the need to include this. But the rant is over and now on with the story _

**Disclaimer: new story, same disclaimer**

Chapter 1

"Look at me, I'm the king of New York! Suddenly I'm respectable, starin' right at'cha. Lousy wid statcha!"

"Nubbin' wid all da muckity-mucks, I'm blowin' my dough and goin' delux!"

"And dere I be, ain't I pretty?"

"It's my city! I'm the king of New York!"

Lucy and Riley collapsed on the floor of Lucy's bedroom laughing. The two best friends were huge fans of Newsies and took the opportunity to sing, dance and act it every chance they got. And the weekend that Riley was spending at Lucy's house was definitely no exception.

"Luce, I think something is truly wrong with us," Riley told her friend. Riley Piper, age 16, had long, straight, dark brown hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders. She had blue-grey eyes that were covered by black and red colored glasses.

"You mean other than the fact that we're extreme fangirls? Because I thought that that was our biggest attribute," Lucy replied. Lucy Baum, also 16, had medium length, curly, dirty blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes.

"As much as we think that is true, I'm not so sure about other people."

"I bet the newsies wouldn't think we were weird." Lucy picked up the Newsies DVD case and looked at it. "I mean, they all have little weird quirks. Except for David I mean, he's perfect."

"Oh please, he's such a nerd. Everything has to be all rational and logical. Want a perfect newsie? Look at Jack. He is perfect! I mean, woo!"

"I would be a hypocrite if I argued considering I used to have a crush on him. But Rie, c'mon. David Jacobs? He's just…no words."

'Okay, okay, two are perfect."

"Oh, who are we kidding? They're all perfect!"

"I would kill to be in a production of Newsies."

"I would kill to live in the world of Newsies. Can you imagine us as newsies, hawkin' headlines?"

"Headlines don't sell papes."

"Newsies sell papes," they both finished the quote and laughed.

"Never fear Brooklyn is here!" Lucy quoted.

"Baby born with three heads…must be from Brooklyn," Riley followed.

"On me back Mush."

"We trust no one but the newsies."

"Okay, I think we need to stop before we quote the entire movie. Because you know we can."

"It's one of our many talents."

Lucy chuckled. "Very true. But you know, this is why we're single."

"How do we boy?"  
Lucy didn't have a chance to say anything because she suddenly heard a lot of noise coming from outside.

"What the?" She and Riley both got up and went to the door. And she never expected to see what she saw when she opened the door.

_Cliffy? Don't worry, answers will come. Oh, and just so you know, this story is about me and my best friend and yes, we really do talk like this. DON'T JUDGE US;) anyways, tell me what you think of it so far. I know, it's really short but hey, it's only the first chap. But, the more people review the faster the chap will be up!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, after a discussion with my friend I have changed the guys we like to Lucy liking David and Riley liking Jack. Just letting you all know so you don't get confuzzled._

**Disclaimer: oh if only…**

Chapter 2

When Lucy opened the door, she and Riley were face to face with the hustle and bustle of what looked like an old fashioned city. There were vendors and horse carriages and people dressed in turn of the century clothes.

"What…the…hell?" Lucy asked in shock and extreme confusion.

"More like, when the hell?" Riley followed. "It looks like we fell into like the 1800s."

Slowly, Lucy stepped outside and walked over to a wall with Riley following behind her. She put her hand up on the wall to see if it was real, and since her hand did not pass through it, she figured it was. When Riley turned around, she realized something even freakier.

"Omigod," she whispered, and ran back into the alley to where they appeared. "The door…it-it-it's…it's gone!" She was right. The door that she and Riley had come through, her own front door, had vanished into thin air. Suddenly, Riley started hyperventilating. "Omigod. How are we gonna get back? We don't even know where we are. What are we gonna do. Omigod. I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"Rie, calm down. Breathe. You have to breathe!" Lucy tried to talk to her friend and calm her down. She had her sit on the ground and tried to get her to take deep breaths.

"Miss, are you a'ight? What's wrong wid ya friend?" a voice came from above them.

"I'm okay, it's just my friend. She-" Lucy looked up and stopped for a second. There, standing above her, was Jack Kelly. "Um, um…she-she's freaking out and I think she's having a panic attack." She looked back to Riley who still was breathing very fast. Lucy heard Jack kneel beside her and drop his papers on the ground.

"What's 'er name?" he asked Lucy,

"Riley."

"'Ey, Riley, what 'appened? Are you okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and look to him. Seeing him, Riley's eyes widened and her breathing only quickened.

"Riley! You need to calm down or you're gonna have a heart attack!" Lucy told her, very concerned.

Then, Riley passed out. Jack caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up.

"Why don't we bring 'er back ta my place where she can rest," he suggested. All Lucy could do was nod and followed him.

They walked along silently, ignoring looks they got from people on the streets. Lucy felt so out of place, but felt a little better since she actually knew where and when they were. She just couldn't figure out how they possibly ended up in the Newsies world.

_And how is it that Jack Kelly was the one to find us?! _She thought as she walked. She couldn't help but stare at him ever now and then. He wasn't the one she was interested in like that, but she had to admit, he was very good-looking. She could see why Riley liked him.

Finally, they arrived at the Newsboys Lodging House.

"Kelly! What are you doing back so soon?" an older man said to him as they walked in. "And who are your friends?"

"This 'ere is Riley, Kloppman. She fainted and I thought she could rest 'ere for a while," Jack answered.

"Oh yes, of course. Put her on any of the beds."

"Thank you so much sir," Lucy thanked him and followed Jack up the stairs. He opened a door to a room that was lined with bunk beds and walked up to what Lucy believed was his and laid Riley down on it. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She just got scared'a somethin'. She just needs ta rest." He sat down on the bottom bed on the set next to Riley's and Lucy stood awkwardly near him. "So, I just realized I know ya friend's name but not yours."

"Lucy. Lucy Baum."

"Well Lucy Baum, me name's Jack Kelly. But all of me friends call me Cowboy."

"Interesting nickname."

"It ain't half as interstin' as me friends' names. Some of 'em are like Mush and Skittery and Pie Eater." Lucy laughed, acting like she had never heard these names before. "Well, dat's just life of a newsie. No one goes by dere real name." A silence passed between them. After a minute, Jack asked, "So, what got ya friend so wound up?"  
"Um, that's kinda complicated."

"I'm listenin'."

Lucy bit her lip, wondering if she should lie or tell the truth. Finally she settled on the truth.

_If he think I'm crazy, it's better that than have him mad at me for lying_, she thought.

She took a breath and started, "We…we're not from here."

"New York?"

"New York…1899." His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She sighed. He didn't get it. "Riley and I…we're not from 1899. We're from the year 2014." His eyes widened.

"Um…okay. Uh…how-how did you guys, ya know, get 'ere?"  
"I don't know. I just opened my front door and suddenly, here we were." He had a face that looked like he was trying to figure this out. "I'm not crazy I swear. That actually happened."

"No, no. For some reason I actually believes ya. Ya just seem trustworthy, like ya wouldn't lie about somethin' 'bout dis. 'sides, dat would explain ya clothes."

"Our clothes?"

"I mean, I've nevah seen outfits like da both of ya's."

"Is that an insult?"

"I ain't insultin' ya, I'se just sayin' dat-" He was interrupted by groans coming from Riley. She was waking up.

Lucy rushed right to her friend. "Rie! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"God, Luce. I had the craziest dream. I dreamt we walked outside and suddenly we were in a whole other world and-" She stopped when she looked around and realized she had no idea where she was and she froze on Jack. "Um, hi."

"'ey dere," he said to her. "Ya gave me and Pink a scare dere."

"Pink? That's my name now?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, I mean…" he gestured up and down with his hand. She was wearing a pink dress, a pink scarf and pink boots.

"You got a problem with pink Cowboy?"

"I've just nevah seen so much of it."

Their bickering went back and forth; and Riley hated watching it.

_She knows I like him, _she thought. _She wouldn't start to like him too when she knows how I feel right?_

"So anyways," Jack went on looking back to Riley. "Pink explained ya situation ta me and I was wonderin' if ya needed a place ta stay? And if ya do, ya welcome ta stay 'ere. I'm sure me boys wouldn't mind."

"Yes!" she answered a little too quickly, and she realized it and blushed.

Jack chuckled. "Well Geek seems inta it."

"Geek?" He pointed to her shirt. She looked down and was reminded that she was wearing a ripped red crop top with the word "Geek" across it with a black cami under it. She was also wearing her black shorts over black tights and black ankle boots that she called her "newsie boots". "Oh yeah. Well I'm so glad that that's now my name," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but once ya get ya name, its sticks wid ya. But back ta da subject. Whadda ya say Pink? You wanna be bunk mates?"

"I-I don't know. It sounds cool, but I want to know it's okay with everyone else before we move in," she told them.

"Luce you worry too much," Riley commented.

"Look, if it'll make ya feel bettah we can ask 'em. We always meet up for lunch so I knows where dey all are right now," Jack explained.

"You mean meet all of them right now?" Lucy's face turned a shade paler.

"Lucy, this is not a good time for your shyness to kick in. We need friends here," Riley said to her friend.

"And dey'se all real friendly. I swears," Jack promised.

After a moment of looking back and forth between Jack and Riley, Lucy finally nodded. "Okay. We can go. As long as you're feeling up to it Rie."

"I'm feeling much better," which was a half-truth. She wasn't panicking anymore, but her stomach was still in total knots from meeting Jack Kelly and just being around him and she felt a little nauseous. But she still followed Lucy and Jack out of the room and into town.

_Well, here is chapter 2. Hope you all liked it! Please leave reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a few minutes walk, they arrived at the restaurant, and through the window, the girls could see that all the newsies were already in there, gathered at a few different tables. Riley was the more outgoing of the two, but she even felt shy. Knowing how she felt, she looked at Lucy and saw her friend biting her lip and playing with her dress. But they didn't have much tie to be nervous. Jack walked right inside and they had no choice but to follow him; but they stayed close together.

"'Ey boys! Listen up!" Jack called out, causing the restaurant to go silent. "I has a question for you all. Now, I met dese two goils," he brought Lucy and Riley forward, "and dey'se is new in town wid no place ta stay." The two could feel the other newsies eyeing them and looking them up and down. "Is dere anyone 'ere who objects ta havin' 'em stay wid us at da Lodgin' 'ouse?" The boys all looked to each other and murmurs spread throughout the group. The general consensus was that they were fine with it. "Poifect. Ya feel bettah now?" he asked Lucy.

"Yes. Thank you," she replied.

"Coise. Now, go talk wid 'em." He pushed the two towards the newsies and they just froze; but not for long. The boys quickly welcomed them to their tables and were asking them all sorts of questions. Before long, it felt like they were all best friends.

After about a half hour, however, the neswies all had to get back to selling.

"Why don't you goils 'ead back ta da Lodgin' 'ouse and get settled dere. We has extra clthes dat you can wear so you'se can feel more comfortable," Jack suggested. "We'll be back 'fore ya know it."

"Sounds good pal," Riley said back to him. "I mean, uh, Jack."

_Wow Riley! "Pal"? Really?! Could I be any more of a nerd?_ she thought angrily.

He chuckled and smiled at her, making her blush.

When they got back to the Lodging House, that's all Riley could talk about.

"OMG! When he looked at me and smiled that smile of his…ugh! Words! I can't!"

"Jeezum Crow Rie, I haven't seen you this hung up on a guy since Tom," Lucy commented.

Riley pointed at her. "Hey. Don't you mention that name around me. I…hate…him. He ruined my life! But anyways, Jack. He's not a life ruiner. He's so beautiful. But it doesn't matter cause he probably thinks I'm weird."

"Stop it Riley! He does not!"

"He so probably does! I just pass out and then I'm all like 'Sounds good pal'. I mean, who does that?"

"If he thinks you're weird then David is definitely going to think I'm weird."

"David isn't the type of person to think someone is weird."

"Oh no, he is. He just wouldn't say anything."

"Well, I'm sure he'll see past that because you have a face like sunshine."

"I don't whether I should feel complimented cause you said I'm pretty or insulted because you agreed I'm weird."

"Well, we are the same person so if I'm weird, you are too."

"How long do you think it's gonna be til we get to meet David? Cause I can't wait that long!"

"I'm sure it can't be too far out. Don't worry. You'll get your man. I just need to make sure I get mine."

"Well first, you gotta learn to talk to him. I've talked to him more than you have so far."

"Well woop de diddle for you! I get nervous talking to guys I like. I wanna know how you're gonna be when David enters the picture." Lucy stuck her tongue out at her.

A brief silence passed between them.

"How long do you think we're gonna stay here for?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know. Hopefully at least through the strike. But my bigger question is why are we here?"  
"So that Jack doesn't end up with Sarah?"  
"Omigod, yes! Please! It's the only reason why she's there!"

They immediately stopped when they heard someone walking up the stairs to the door. It opened and Jack walked in.

"'ey goilys. How ya doin' in ya new 'ome?"

"It's great. But we just have one question," Lucy brought up. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"In 'ere wid us."

"But like…in which beds?"

"We 'ave one spare set of beds in 'ere. Unless of coise ya wanna share wid us." He laughed, obviously kidding.

_Only if it's you_, Riley thought, making sure she didn't show any of her thoughts on her face. So she just laughed along with the other two.

"But look, da reason I'm 'ere is cause I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta come sell wid me for da rest of da day."

"Are we allowed to? I mean, we're not newsies," Riley questioned.

"But ya can be. Livin' in da Lodgin' 'ouse ya should loin ta be newsies. And da best way ta do dat is ta obsoive da best."

"And who would that be?" Lucy asked, giving a smirk.

"Well ain't you'se a wise ass," he sassed her back. "But whadda ya say? Geek?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Sounds good."

"Don'cha mean 'sounds good pal?'" he teased her, grinning. She just turned bright red, but tried to laugh it off. She laughed uncomfortably.

"Well den let's 'ead out."

""Hey! You didn't ask me if I was okay with it," Lucy told him.

"Eh," he brushed it off and walked out.

"Excuse me!" she called after him and chased him down, "yelling" at him. Riley just watched on, feeling nervous that Lucy's relationship with Jack was growing faster than her's with him.

_Another shorter chap, but hey, two chaps in two days. That's pretty good. You like it? You should leave a review telling me how much!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well," Jack said to them as they walked the New York streets, "da foist thing ya gotta loin 'bout sellin' is dat 'eadlines don't sell papes, new-"

"Newsies sell papes," both Lucy and Riley finished for him. He looked to them strangely.

"Yeah," he responded slowly. "How did'cha…"

"Um, just a lucky guess," Riley covered.

"We could kinda tell where you were going with it," Lucy followed.

"Oh so now I'm predictable," Jack said back to Lucy.

"I'm sorry, but do you just like to pick fights with me? Cause you're pretty good at it."

"I ain't pickin' a fight, I'm just-"

"So, newsies sell papes?" Riley broke in, bringing them back to the subject.

"Right, right. Da papes don't sell da stories, we do. So in some cases when a 'eadline ain't too good we gotta do somethin' called improvin' da truth where we…fix da 'eadline up a bit. Take dis one for example." He showed them the newspaper. The headline was "Puddles in Potholes Causing Trouble for Carriages." "Boring right? But then I says," he then yelled out, "'orrible flooding causes carriages to wash away! Tons'a damage! Will it evah stop?" And groups of people came up to him to pay for a paper. When they were gone, he turned back to the girls. "See? Easy as pie." He tossed on of the coins in the air and caught it in his hand. "Think you could do it?"

They looked to each other. "Maybe," they answered.

"C'mon. If ya gonna be newsies, ya gotta loin one way or de oudda." He split up his remaining papers and gave one stack to Lucy and the other to Riley. "Now, go see what'cha can do." They looked him with looks that read 'are you serious?'. "Go on,' he shooed them. Slowly, they shuffled away.

Riley got into it quicker. She was hawking the headline just like Jack did and was going up to people and getting them to buy papers. Lucy, however, was letting her shyness get to her. She could barely bring her voice above normal talking level without blushing and she could not bring herself to actually go up to individual people.

When they returned to Jack, Riley had sold all of her papers whereas Lucy had only sold a few.

"Wow Geek. I'm very impressed," Jack complimented her.

She started playing with her hair and said back a little nervously, "Thanks."

"But Pink 'ere…"

"I know, I know. I suck," she told him.

"Ya don't suck," Jack stated. "Ya just too shy. Ya gotta build your confidence." He put his hand on her shoulder and seeing this, Riley's stomach flip flopped. She didn't want to worry, but she couldn't help but suspect that Jack was taking a liking to her friend more than to her. "It should be like when you'se is givin' me shit. Ya ain't shy den."

"Or like when you're on stage," Riley put it.

"You perform?"

"Yeah, we both do," Lucy told him.

"So den sellin' papes should be easy! Just act like you'se a newsie. Now get back out dere at get ta sellin' dose papes."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Get!" He pushed her forward and she gave him a quick glare before she slowly made her way back into the crowd.

Riley and Jack stood by watching her attempt to become more of a newsie. She was doing better. They saw her take a breath and then go up to people with a whole new attitude, and yelling out the "improved" headlines.

"Why is she so shy?" Jack asked Riley.

She was caught off guard with him talking to her and she asked, "What was that?"  
"Lucy. Why's she so shy if you guys act?"  
"I don't know. She's just very in her shell until she gets comfortable."

"But not you." He smiled down at her. "You just gets right out dere and don't care what people think. I likes dat."

Riley could feel herself turning red. "Really? It's always something I feel I have to tone down."

"Nah nah. It's a good trait ta 'ave. You'se gonna get along real well wid us. Me 'specially." He put his arm around her.

"Um…th-thanks," she stuttered out, trying not to die at having him physically touching her. She could feel him looking at her, but she couldn't dare herself to look back at him. She was also confused though because this was the most attention he had paid to her all day and she wondered why.

_Is it because Lucy isn't here?_ she thought. But she tried to push that thought away and just enjoy the contact.

After about 10 more minutes, Lucy made her way back to the two and Jack was happy to see that she had no more papers.

"Did ya sells 'em or did ya just throw dem away somewheres?" he jokingly asked her.

She shoved his shoulder back. "I sold them. All of them. I actually talked to people above my normal talking voice. I feel accomplished."

"Well dis was a good start for today. Now ya just gots ta loin 'ow ta sell sometimes 50 in one day all on ya own 'stead a just 15."

"Piece of cake," Lucy replied cockily.

"Okay Miss Cocky. Think ya gots what it takes now? Just wait til tomorrow when your on ya own widout my pointers. Dat goes for da both of ya. Tomorrow will prove if ya truly newsies."

"Are we really going to be all by ourselves?" Riley asked.

"I'll be dere next ta ya, but I won't be helpin' ya wid 'eadlines. Dat's gonna be up ta you both."

_I know that these last few chapters have all been very short, but I promise that once I get to the strike the chaps will be longer. But still, please review! They really motivate me to keep going._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, the girls were woken up at 6:30 am by the sounds of the boys getting ready for their day of selling. They tried at first to go back to sleep, but their roommates were making so much noise that they felt they had no choice but to get up. But it was worth it. All while they were getting washed up and dressed they just thought about the day that they were going to have. Their first official day selling papes.

And all-in-all, it went pretty well. Jack advised them to only buy 30 papers each since it was their first day. Again, Riley did better than Lucy did. Lucy was still a bit hesitant while Riley was not afraid to put herself out there, and Jack noticed. All day he stuck by her and was observing each gimmick that she did to sell a newspaper. She really put her acting skills to use and pretended to have a limp or be sick or trying to get money for her family. He stuck by her and kept complimenting her acting. Lucy noticed this and was convinced that Jack was starting to have feelings for her friend.

By the end of the selling day, both girls had sold quite a few each, with Riley selling almost all of her's and Lucy selling about 20. They called it a successful first day however and the other newsies agreed with them when they were told all about it when they all met up at Tibby's.

"So geek goes up ta dis one guy and she's bein' all goily and twistin' 'er hair. It was hilarious! And in de end he bought two!" Jack boasted about his selling partner. Lucy nudged Riley giving her a look. She just blushed at Jack's words. Lucy chuckled at her friend, but froze when she looked towards the door when it opened.

"Rie," she whispered to the other girl to get her to look up too.

"What?" She followed Lucy's gaze and her mouth dropped. In had walked a group of teenagers, obviously middle class, and one of them they instantly recognized as David Jacobs. He was with two girls and another boy and he was smiling and laughing. Lucy couldn't look away. She was just feet away from the boy she had only dreamed about ever meeting since she had first watched Newsies. And she hadn't just noticed them, but the small group had noticed the much larger group of newsies as well. Lucy quickly looked down when she saw David look over at her.

"Ew, what are they doing in here?" one of the girls asked.

"I thought the dogs were kept out back," the other girl followed.

"Hey, hey, Hailey, Rachel, come on. They're not hurting anyone by being here," David countered.

"Dave, look at them," the other boy said to him, gesturing to them. "They don't deserve to eat in here with civilized people."

"Civilized? Zach, they might be poor but they're still people."

"Oh sh, sh. Here comes one now," Rachel pointed out. Lucy had stood up from her table and was walking to the bathroom, having to pass their table. Rachel and Hailey gave each other a cunning glance, and, as Lucy passed, Hailey put her foot out and Lucy tripped over it, falling to the floor, taking a chair down with her. The whole restaurant had gone silent and Lucy could feel every eye on her.

"Oops," Hailey said innocently. The other two laughed while David jumped up.

"Hailey, what is wrong with you?" David yelled as he went to the fallen girl. He helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine," she answered, not looking him in the eye. "Thanks. I have to go." She ran out the door.

"Lucy!" Riley called out and chased after her.

David looked back to his "friends". "Was that really necessary?"

"Relax David, it was just a joke," Hailey told him.

"A joke just to humiliate a nice, innocent girl? I don't even know why I'm friends with you all."

Lucy had run out and ran all the way back to the Lodging House. She could hear Riley calling out behind her but she didn't stop. She didn't until she made it up the stairs and into her bed. She collapsed her face into her pillow, but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," she told Riley. "I tripped…in front of David!"

"Because one of his bitch friends tripped you."  
"Oh, that makes me feel oodles better," she sarcastically replied. "What if he's not the guy I think he is? What is the movie's wrong?"  
"It is not wrong. You saw him come to your defense. If he wasn't that type of guy he wouldn't have done that. And if I can say something else, he couldn't stop looking at you the whole time he was in there." She smiled slightly at that.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's not true."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"Well you know what I saw? Jack flirting with you." She raised her eyebrows at Riley. She pushed Lucy.

"He's just flirty."

"Even though that may be true, you can so tell it's legit for you. He won't leave your side and he keeps complimenting you."

"I mean, I know someone who did that to you and it turned out to be nothing."

"Jack is not Connor!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Goils?" Jack said, sticking his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Everythin' a'ight?" He came in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frazzled."

"You should know dat de guy dat 'elped ya up told off 'is friends and stormed out."

"Really? Wow."

_How am I gonna face him when the strike starts though? _she thought, a little worried.

_Again, chaps will be longer when we get to the strike. But I hope you enjoyed this one. But to all of you reading, please please leave what you thought in a review. I would truly appreciate it _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next 2 months flew by for the girls. But they were happy. So happy and so at home that there were times when they would forget that they didn't live there their whole lives. They had become real close with all the boys; Jack especially. Lucy was closer to him in a more friendly way. They had become best friends and always hung out together and bickering and teasing back and forth. But his attention was more for Riley. They got closer and closer each day. Everyone could see they had feelings for each other…except for them. Each thought the other didn't care that way about the other.

Lucy hadn't seen David since that day at Tibby's at, to be honest, she was a little happy about that. She didn't think she could face him after that incident, but she knew she was going to have to. But she hoped she had plenty of time to mentally prepare herself for that encounter.

But with meeting David would come with the strike. And every day that the girls woke up the thought that it might start that day entered their minds. They had no idea when it would happen, and they had to be ready each morning when they went out.

"I feel like it might actually start today," Lucy said when she and Riley were getting ready. The boys always gave them their privacy when they started to get ready so they were able to talk about it.

"You always say that," Riley reminded her. "And it's never true."

"Well, it has to be true one of these days. And today I really feel like it is. Just call it…instinct."

"And you expect me to trust that?" Lucy stuck her tongue out at her. "Besides, you also call it instinct that Jack likes me and that is in no way true so…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that that really is 100% true?! How many of the boys have to tell you that?! You know, there are actually bets going on when you two will finally get together."

"I still don't believe it. I feel like he likes-" She stopped short and turned back to brushing her hair.

Lucy looked to her. "Who?" Riley didn't reply. "Me? You think he likes me?"

'Well, I mean, he's always talking to you and joking with you and teasing you. And you two are always together and-"

"That's not true even in the slightest. And even if it was, which is most definitely is not, I would never be with him because one, he's not the one I like and two, I would never do that to you. And, oh yeah, three, HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"I just don't know."

Lucy sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to get out there. The guys are waiting for us."

"'Kay." They hurried to finish getting ready and walked out the door to meet the others outside.

By the time they made it outside, everyone was gathered in front of The World gates. They squeezed their way into the group to be next to Jack.

"Finally," Jack said when he saw them. "You goils take forevah."

"Well we actually care about our appearance unlike some people," Lucy said back, right to Jack.

"Aw, c'mon Pink. Don't act like ya don't think I'm good-lookin'."

"HA!"

"Speaking of unattractive," Riley stated looking forward. The others followed her gaze and caught on.

Race sniffed around and joked, "Dear me, what is dat unpleasant aroma? I feel da sewars may 'ave backed up during de night." He playfully slapped Blink's face and everyone laughed.

"Too rotten ta be da sewars," Boots added.

"Must be," Crutchy started.

"The Delancey Brothers!" Lucy and Riley finished.

And sure enough, the two brothers came forward into the crowd.

"Morning gorgeous girls," Oscar said to the two girls, giving them what he thought was a charming smile.

"Excuse me while I just BLAH!" Riley pretended to throw up. His smile fell instantly and he turned then to Snipeshooter and took his frustration out on him.

"In the back you lousy little shrimp!" He pushed him to the ground.

Murmurs of opposition flowed through the group.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucy asked him as Jack helped the younger boy up.

"Ya shouldn't be callin' people lousy little shrimps Oscar. Unless you're refferin' ta da family resemblance in your bruddah 'ere," Jack said to him.

"'Ey, 'ey! 5 ta 1 Cowboys skunks him! Huh, who's bettin'?" Race called out.

"Dat's right," Jack went back to Morris, "it's an insult. And so's dis!" He took his hat and ran.

"Cowboy pass it!" Lucy called out, running too. Jack threw her the hat and she took off in another direction.

"Luce!" Riley called out, asking for it. She tossed the hat and Riley caught it, running in the same direction Jack was going, making the brothers now follow her. She hid under a carriage and while they were looking for her, Jack swung down and knocked them both down.

Lucy than ran by and Riley passed it to her. When she caught it, she didn't see where she was going and she ran right into someone, knocking herself down. She didn't see who it was until she looked up. She had run into David Jacobs.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He offered her his hand.

"Um, ye-yeah. I-I'm fine."

"You look familiar. Have we…" then he remembered where he had seen her before and his face fell. "Look, about-"

Lucy looked over her shoulder and saw the Delanceys coming right for her.

"I gotta go," she told him and then took off. David was so busy looking after her that he didn't see Jack, who ran into him as well. Riley was right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked him, a little annoyed that two people have now run into him.

Jack looked over David's shoulder and shouted, "Runnin'!"

"Duh!" Riley followed, and the two went off.

Again, paying not attention to who was coming behind him, Oscar and Morris both then ran into David as they went past him.

When the three got back into the crowd of newsies, they thought they were safe. But the brothers quickly pushed through and challenged Jack to a fight.

"What? You don't think we got what it takes?" Lucy challenged them. Morris took one look at her and looked like he was about to laugh. But Lucy stopped him by punching him in the face. He scowled and leapt at her. She would've called Jack for help, but she saw he was helping Riley fight off Oscar, so she decided to let them be. But she didn't have too hard a time fighting Morris. Jack had been teaching her and Riley how to defend themselves and it was definitely paying off. Soon, the fight was over and all the newsies were gathered up at the gates.

"I think it's time ta start da day," Jack announced, climbing onto the gate, swinging it open. Everyone pooled inside, lining up in front of the desk with Jack and the girls in the front. All the boys were cheering them on.

"See you tomorrow Cowboy," Morris said as he walked inside.

"You're as good as dead Cowboy," Oscar followed, following his brother inside the desk.

"We'll be waiting," Lucy said, sing-songingly.

Jack just ignored them and walked up to the door in front of the desk and knocked.

"Oh Mr. Weasel," he called through the door. When that didn't work, he rang the bell attached to the desk.

"Alright, alright!" they heard a man call out. "I'm coming." The door opened to reveal the man in charge of the distribution desk.

"So didja miss me Weasel? Didja? Didja miss me?" Jack asked him.

"What about us? Your favorite girls?" Riley continued, bringing herself and Lucy forward.

"Oh yeah, if only I was a few years younger," he sarcastically replied. He then turned back to Jack, "As for you, how many times do I have to tell you? The name is Wisel. Mr. Wisel to you. How many?"

Jack had picked up a paper and was pretending to read. "Don't rush me, I'm persuin' da moichendise Mr. Weasel." Everyone laughed. Lucy, however, took the paper, folded it and hit him on the head.

"Don't sass the man. That's my and Riley's job."

"Fine, fine, but only for you Pink." He looked back to Weasel. "Da usual."

"A hundred papes for the wise guy!" he called back. Jack collected his papers and moved out of the way.

"Good morning your highness," Lucy and Riley said at the same time, curtseying.

"Well isn't that cute? Bet you think you deserve some free papes."

"Well, I mean if you insist," Riley replied, reaching for some papers. But Weasel stopped her.

"Not on your life girlies! Pay up for your 50 each." They put the money on the counter, took their papers and sat down next to Jack.

Sudden;y. they felt eyes on them. The three looked up and saw the boy that had been with David staring at them, specifically Jack.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked the boy. He sat down next to the three.

Seeing the boy that she knew was Les, Lucy looked around for David and saw him right behind her getting his papers. She quickly looked back.

"What's wrong?" Riley questioned, seeing her face go pink. She gestured to David with her head. Riley looked and a knowing look crossed her face. "Ooohh," was all she said, giving her friend a smirk.

"Shut up!" Lucy shoved Riley.

Their joking was interrupted by David's voice breaking through, "I paid for 20, I only got 19."

"You accusing me of lying kid?" Weasel responded threateningly.

"No, I just want my papers."

Immediately, Jack, Lucy and Riley jumped up.

"It's 19," Jack told them, counting as well. "It's 19 but don't worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris 'ere can't count ta 20 wid his shoes on." Morris jumped at the Cowboy, unable to get at him because of the bars.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Lucy mocked.

"Hey, Race will ya spot me 2 bits?" Jack asked his friend for. Race tossed him the money. "Anudda 50 for my friend."

"I don't want another 50," David tried to protest.

"Sure you do. Every newsie wants more papes."

"Take it from a newsie who never takes enough. There's always someone else who wants one when you're all out," Lucy told him.

"Well, I still don't want the extra," David told them as he followed them away from the desk. "I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone. I don't know you I don't care to. Here are your papes."

"Cowboy. They call him Cowboy," Les told him.

"Yeah, I'm called dat. And a lot of oudda things, including Jack Kelly which is what me muddah calls me. And dese two lovely things are me right 'and goils Pink and Geek. Also known as Lucy and Riley. Whadda they call you kid?"  
"Les, and this is my brother David. He's older."

"No kidding," Riley replied, subtly nudging Lucy and giving her a look. Lucy gave her a look back that read 'Shut it now.'

Luckliy, no one noticed. Jack just continued talking to Les. "So how old are you Les?"  
"Near 10."

"Near 10? Well dat's no good. If anyone asks you should say you're seven. Ya see, youngah sells more papes."

"Thats why we're two of the best," Riley boasted. "We're two of the youngest."

"Well, dat and my great sellin' tips are what got ya ta be where you'se are," Jack reminded them. "But anyways," he went back to Les, "if we're gonna be partners we're gonna wanna be da best."

"Wait," David spoke up. "Who said anything about being partners?"

"Well, you owe me two bits right?" David shrugged. "Well, I'll consider dat an investment. We'll sell togeddah and split 70-30, plus you get de benefit of obsoivin' me no charge."

"Ah ha!"

"Ah ah!" Jack mocked.

Lucy nudged him. "Again with the sassing."

"You're getting da chance of a lifetime 'ere Davey. Ya loin from Jack, ya loin from da best."

"Well, I wouldn't say the best but he's up there." Jack put his hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Well then if he's the best, why does he need me?" David questioned.

Jack scoffed and dropped his hand from Lucy. "Listen, I don't needs ya pal. But I ain't got a cute little bruddah like Les 'ere ta front for me. All I got is dem and, well, if dey'se is callin' me okay, den…"

"Oh shut it! Stop! We're better than that!" the two girls shouted at him and hit him.

"A'ight, a'ight. I give," he gave in laughing. "So whadda ya say Les? Ya wanna sell papes wid me?"

"Yeah!" Les looked so excited.

"So we got a deal?" he asked David.

"Wait, it's gotta be at least 50-50," he told him.

Jack thought it over for a second. "60-40, I forget da whole thing."

David hesitated and looked to the girls, well actually, Lucy. She smiled and nodded, wanting him to sell with them. He took a breath and held out his hand. Jack spit in his and went to shake. David pulled his hand away.

"What's da mattah?" Jack asked, almost offended.

"That's disgusting." The newsies all laughed and started to walk away.

"You got a lot to learn," Riley said to David going past him.

Lucy patted his shoulder and followed her friend.

As they all got outside, Jack said to David, "Da name of da game is volume Dave. Ya only took 20 papes. Why?"

"Bad headline."

"That's the first thing ya gotta loin."

"Oh here we go," Lucy complained.

"You got dis speech, now he's gonna get it." He looked back to David. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. We're what 'olds dis town togeddah. Widout us, nobody knows nothin'."

Then, a pretty girl walked by and the newsies all called out. And took off their hats, including Jack and David.

When Riley saw Jack react, her stomach felt like it dropped to her feet and she looked down. Lucy saw her friend and punched Jack in the arm.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You're an idiot," she whispered harshly to him. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Baby born wid three heads!" Specs cried out, starting the hawking for the day.

"Since there are four of us, why don't we split up and meet up at the fights?" Riley suggested.

"Dats a good idea Geek. Why don't-"

"Dave and Pink go together? Exactly what I was thinking! C'mon Jack." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"What are ya doin'?" he wondered.

"Oh, you'll find out."

They continued walking away, hand-in-hand, neither pulling away.

_Told ya longer chaps would be coming Also, yay strike time! Please review! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: [enter something creative about not owning Newsies]**

Chapter 7

Lucy and David walked around a little awkwardly, chit-chatting every now and then.

_God, I haven't been this nervous since…since…I don't even know when_, she thought, glancing over at David. She couldn't take her eyes off him. That is, until he looked over at her and saw her looking at him. They both looked away quickly and blushed.

To stop the awkward silence, Lucy decided to ask, "So, what made you-"

"About that day in-," David started to say at the same time. They laughed.

They both said, "You go." They laughed again.

"You," Lucy persisted.

"Alright. Look, about that day a couple months ago in Tibby's…"

"No, David you don't-"

"Yes I do. I just want to apologize personally for those…people. It was wrong of them to mock you and the others and to do what they did. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not friends with them anymore. And I'm better off."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate you apologizing to me."

"I just don't want you to think I'm one of them."

"I would never think that." They stared at each other for a moment before turning away, continuing walking.

"Anyway, what was it you were going to say?"  
"I was gonna ask you why you're a newsie? I mean, I guess that you're just starting out since I've never seen you around before."

"Oh, well it's not as interesting as probably some of the other newsies. But, my father got hurt at work and my family is in need of more money. So, my parents let me and Les stop school for a while and be newsies." He then looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Les?"  
"Didn't you see him run off after Jack and Riley? He took off like a bullet."

"We've only known you guys for a couple hours and already I feel like he likes Jack more than me."

"That's impossible. You're his brother. Jack is…Jack. Take it from me, the only thing impressive about him is his face." Lucy didn't see David's face falter a little when she said that. Lucy looked up at the clock in the center of town. "Oh! We need to go meet Jack and Rie at the fights. "

"Is that a good spot?"

"I mean, all spots can either be good or bad. It depends on the newsie."

After a quick walk, they arrived at the fights and soon found the other three. They spread out and started hawking.

"Extra! Extra! Trolley Strike Drags On!" David called out.

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island In Flames!" Jack shouted, coming up next to him.

David's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, where's that story?"  
"Thank you sir," Jack said to a man buying his paper, then turned to David, "Page 9." David quickly flipped through the newspaper as Jack went on selling, "Thousands flee in panic! Thank you."

"Trash Fire Next to Immigration Building Terrifies Seagulls?" he read as he followed his new selling partner.

"Guess you got your first lesson in improving the truth, huh Davey?" Riley commented coming up behind him.

"We all get it when we start out," Lucy added.

"Improving the…?" David trailed off as he stood next to the girls who were next to Jack who was on the bench. Suddenly, Les broke through the crowd and joined them.

"'Ey, you start in the back like I told ya?" Jack asked the boy. He nodded. "Okay, show me."

Les started coughing. "Buy me last pape mister?"

The girls started squealing and hugged him.

Jack laughed. "It's heartbreakin'. Go get 'em." The little boy disappeared back into the crowd.

Lucy put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You taught him well Cowboy."

"He's a good kid. He'll do well sellin'."

"My father taught us not to lie," David broke in.

"Well mine taught me not ta starve so we both got an education."

"You're just making things up. All these headlines."

"We all do it. It's not just Jack you know," Riley put in.

"You too?" He looked right to Lucy.

"Um, I mean, whatever makes the most money, you gotta," she replied, feeling very self-conscious about it all of a sudden.

"And besides, we don't do nothin' de guys who write it don't do. Anyways, it's not lyin', it's just improvin' da truth a little."

"So that's what you meant," David said to Riley. She gave him a 'duh' look.

That's when Les came back to them, all excited. "The guy gave me a quarter! Quick give me some more last papers." He went to go back, but David stopped him.

"Wait." He stooped down to his little brother's level and sniffed him. "You smell like beer."

"That's how I got the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some."

Riley and Lucy started to laugh, but quickly clapped their hands over their mouths when David looked up at them.

"Sorry," Lucy mouthed.

Jack chuckled too. "'Ey, no drinkin' on da job. It's bad for business. And what if somebody called a cop on you?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" David asked, looking off.

Lucy and Riley followed his gaze and they froze.

"Jack," Lucy whispered.

Jack looked as well and he immediately went into action. "Beat it! It's da bulls!"

Jack, Lucy and Riley started running, with David and Les following quickly behind. They had no place to go but straight through the fighting ring.

"All this for one sip of beer?" Les called out as they ran.

They ran for blocks until Jack led them into a building and up the stairs, with their chaser right behind them the whole way. They made it to the roof, and David thought they were out of luck. But the other three knew their buildings and jumped over the edge. They peeked out over the top to let David and Les know where they were. They quickly joined them. And just in time because the person following them burst through the roof door, looking around for them.

Thinking he'd lost them, he called out, "Sullivan! Just wait til I get you back to the Refuge!" The group quietly sneaked away. Even though they thought they were safe, Jack still had them run a little more.

Finally, David had enough and stopped them. "I'm not running any further."

"Well good. I was thinking the same thing about three blocks ago," Riley commented.

Jack led them inside the building they were in front of. As soon as the door closed behind them, David started talking.

"I want some answers."

"Shhh!" Jack tried to quiet him.

"Who was he, and why was he chasing you and what is this Refuge?"

"Shhh!" the girls both quieted him.

"The Refuge is dis jail for kids," Jack explained, quieter. "Da guy chaisn' me is Snydah, da warden."

"You were in Jail?" Les asked. "Why?"

"Well I was starvin' so I stole some food."

"Food?" David questioned skeptically.

Riley turned him to her harshly. "Yeah, food," she defended.

"Easy Rie," Lucy calmed her, getting her to let go of him.

"He called you Sullivan," David pointed out.

"Well me name's Kelly," Jack told him. "Jack Kelly. You think I'm lyin'?"

"Well you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?"  
"Cause I escaped."

Les' eyes lit up at that. "Oh boy, how?"

"Well, dis big shot gave me a ride out in his carriage."

"I'll bet it was the mayor," David stated.

"Wow, you are just Mr. Skeptic, aren't you," Riley criticized.

"Seriously Riley, ease off," Lucy told her friend.

"He's beating down on Jack!"  
"He's just curious! Wouldn't you be too if this was the first you were hearing about all this?"  
Suddenly, a woman appeared at the top of the stairs, "What is going on out here? Out! Out! Out!"

Jack met her halfway on the stairs. "You wouldn't kick me out widout a kiss goodbye, would ya Medda?"  
She smiled and laughed, hugging him. "Oh, Kelly. Where you been kid? I miss seeing you up in the balcony."

"Hangin' on ya every woid." He kissed her hand and led her down the rest of the way. So, Medda, dis is David and Les."

"Hello."

"And dis is da greatest star of da vaudeville stage today, Miss Medda Larkin, da Swedish Meadowlark."

"Velcome gentleman," she greeted them with her Swedish accent.

"Medda also owns da joint."

Lucy used all of her willpower to not roll her eyes when she saw how David was looking at her. She loved Medda, she just didn't see what the other newsies saw in her. She was like their aunt.

Medda bent down to talk to Les. "Oh, what do we have here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was. Yes you are." She brushed him with her feather fan. Suddenly, Les started coughing. "Are you alright?"  
"Buy me last pape lady?" He coughed a little more and Medda caught on, laughing.

"Oh, you are good. Oh yes, this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another I'd say you have a great future."

Then Jack spoke up, "So, is it alright if we stay here for a little while, Medda? Just until a little problem outside goes away?"  
"Sure, stay as long as you like. Toby?" she called to a vendor. "Give my guests whatever they like." Les went right for the candy while Jack and David followed Medda to watch her performance.

"I hate this song," Lucy whispered to Riley.

"I know right? She's such a great performer, she couldn't sing a better song?"

"Well, it's what the boys like so…" She looked off at David, whose eyes were all but on the floor watching Medda perform.

"It kills you doesn't it?"

She snapped back. "Huh?"  
"Seeing Dave all gaga for Medda?"  
"You have no idea."

"_I _have no idea? Do you see who is standing next to him?"

"Right, right."

They watched the rest of her act in peace, but were more watching their boys than the performer. When it was done, they all gathered outside.

"So, you like dat?" Jack asked David.

"Oh, I loved that. I loved it. It was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"

"She was a friend of me faddah's." He then climbed on top of one of the shoe shining chairs. "C'mon Les, you wanna shine my shoes for me?"

David leaned up against the wall, and Riley noticed him staring at Lucy. She nudged her and Lucy looked up, causing David to quickly look for another thing to be looking at. He chose his pocket watch. Lucy just looked away.

"Oh, it's getting late. My parents are going to be worried. What about yours?" David wondered.

"Nah, dey're out west lookin' for a place ta live. Like dis." He held out a comic book with a cowboy on the front of it. "See, dat's Santa fe, New Mexico. As soon as dey find da right ranch, dey're gonna send for me."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy," Les stated.

"Yup."

"What about you two?" David asked the girls.

"We bunk with him," Riley told him.

"Both of you?" They nodded.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and yelling from around the corner. The group sprang up and ran towards it. They came face to face with a building on fire and a large group of angry men beating up another man. Jack and David pushed the girls and Les onto the sidewalk. David just looked in shock as he watched what was happening while Jack was enjoying it. The girls were with David on this one though. They had seen their share of fights, and had even been in a couple of them. But they had never seen anything like this.

"Hey! Why don't we go back to my place and divvy up? You can meet my folks."

"It's da trolley strike Dave. Dese couple'a dumbasses must notta joined or somethin'."

"Let's get out of here Jack. Lucy? Riley?"

"Maybe we'll get a good 'eadline tomarrow Dave." He turned around and saw Les asleep on the bench behind them. "Look at dat, he slept da whole way through it." He picked him up and put him over his shoulder. They started walking when they two boys realized the girls weren't following them. "You two comin'?"  
"I don't know Jack. One unexpected guest is fine, but three?" Lucy pointed out.

"You worry too much."

"My parents won't mind at all, trust me," David promised.

"I wanna go," Riley told them, then whispered to Lucy, "I don't want Jack alone with you know who."

"Good point. I'm in!" And they all started for David's place.

_End of chapter 7! Again, please leave reviews if you have made it this far reading the story. They are VERY much appreciated _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After about 15 minutes, they arrived at the apartment building David and his family lived in. David unlocked his door and led them inside.

"My God, what happened?" a woman, whom they guessed was his mother, asked when she saw Les on Jack's shoulder.

"Nothing Ma," David eased her, kissing her cheek. "He's just sleeping."

After Jack set the boy down, the three of them just stood awkwardly near the door, unsure of what to say or do.

"We've been waiting dinner for you. Where have you been?" David's father wondered. Instead of answering him, David just took all the money he made and put it on the table. His father looked amazed. "You made all of this selling newspapers?"  
"Well, half of it is Jack's." Then he remembered that his guests were still there and brought his father to them. "This is our selling partner and friend, Jack Kelly. And this is Lucy and Riley. Lucy and I sell together too. These are my parents."

"Hello," his father greeted, shaking their hands.

"And that's my sister Sarah." He pointed to a girl sitting and sewing. She looked up and sweetly smiled at Jack. Riley just grabbed onto Lucy's wrist and squeezed hard when she saw Jack smile back.

"Ow," Lucy whispered.

"What was that?" David's father questioned.

"Oh, um, I just said…wow. I love your apartment it's very…comfortable."

"Well thank you. Ester, maybe David's friends would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add some more water to the soup." He lovingly kissed her cheek.

"Mayer," she pushed him away, smiling.

"Why don't you kids take a seat at the table. Sarah, would you place two more settings, and David why don't you get a couple chairs."

Within moments, the table was ready for them and they all sat down. Riley hurried to snag the seat next to Jack before Sarah could. She saw out of the corner of her eye Sarah gave her a look. She chose to ignore it. And of course, Lucy sat next to David.

All during dinner, the conversation never died. David's parents were very curious about the life of a newsie and rarely didn't have a question for at least one of their guests. The three also talked to them about their children.

"So from what we saw taday, your boys are a couple'a born newsies. Can I 'ave some more?" Jack asked Sarah started to clear the table.

"Yes," she answered. Riley kept her eyes on her as she sent googley eyes to Jack as she went by him.

"So, wid dere hard work and my experience, I figuah we cam peddle a thousand papes a week and not even break a sweat."

"That many?" Mayer asked in awe.

"More when da 'eadline's good."  
"So what makes a headline good?" Sarah asked as she set Jack's bowl in front of him.

_Desperate much? _Riley thought, then got an idea.

Before Jack could speak, she answered, "Oh, you know, catchy words like maniac or corpse. Um, love nest or nude."

"Hm," she acknowledged the answer.

"Excuse me, maybe I'm talking to much," Riley said right to Sarah, smirking.

The air suddenly got very tense and everyone could feel it.

To ease the tension, Mayer spoke up, "Sarah, go get the cake your mother is hiding in the cabinet."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Ester exclaimed.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration."

"I'll get the knife," David volunteered.

"I got the plates," Sarah announced.

"Well whoop de do for you," Riley whispered so quietly only Lucy heard her. Lucy kicked her under the table to get her to shut up.

"This is only the beginning Papa," David spoke to his father from the kitchen.

"The longer I work, the more money I'll make."

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory. Then you're going back to school like you promised," Mayer countered.

Lucy looked up and saw the glances the family members in the kitchen exchanged. But that ended when Sarah came back in with the others behind her.

"Happy Birthday Papa," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"This is going to heal, and they'll give me my job back. We'll make them."

When everyone was about to start eating they heard Les sing in his sleep, "Come back my lovey dovey baby. And cootchie coo with me."

The four newsies tried their hardest to not laugh, but it was impossible.

Later that night, Jack and David were out on the fire escape talking while the girls were in Sarah's room, sitting on her bed.

"So, how close are you two to Jack?" Sarah asked, more so asking Riley.

"Oh, we're really good friends. Practically best friends. We're together all the time," Riley emphasized. "Aren't we Lucy?" She looked over at her friend and saw her looking towards the window where David was. "Luce!" She shoved her a little, snapping her back.

"What? Sorry."

"Distracted?" Riley asked her, giving her a teasing look.

"N-no, I'm just…ya know…not focused."

"That's called distracted."

"I knew you liked him," Sarah spoke up.

"Who?"  
"David. I could tell the second you came in here tonight."

"I-I do not like David!"  
"Don't worry, he likes you too." She couldn't go on because that was when Mayer came in and told the girls it was getting late. "Yes Papa."

"Goodnight Sarah," Lucy said to her as she walked to the window.

"Yeah, bye," Riley also said, with a hint of snarkiness.

As they walked to the window, David was coming in.

"You know, you girls are more than welcome to stay the night," he invited, ending on Lucy.

"Thanks," Riley said after a couple moments of no one saying anything and David and Lucy just looking at each other. "But we're expected at home."

"But thanks," Lucy added.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Bye."

They met Jack outside. He was waiting for them on the street.

"So dat was pleasant," he stated as they started their walk home.

"It was. I like them," Riley added.

"But not all of them."

"What do you mean?"  
"You never 'ad one good thing ta say ta Sarah. It's like you two hate each oudda or somethin'."

"Don't be crazy Cowboy. We just met each other. But, u, what did you think of her?"  
"I like her. I think she's nice. Real pretty too." That felt like a punch in the gut.

"Do you think you might try to go after her?"  
He thought about it for a second then said, "Nah, she ain't my type." She breathed a silent. sigh of relief. "'Sides, dere's anudda goil I 'ave me eye on." Riley's head snapped up.

Lucy gasped. "Who? Who?" She shook his arm.

He laughed. "I ain't tellin'."

"Oh, c'mon Jack. It's not fair to say that and then not tell us."

"I guess dat's true."

The two girls stared at him as he just kept walking.

"Well?"  
"What?"  
"Aren't you gonna tell us?"  
"I just said it was true. I said nuttin' 'bout actually sayin' anythin'."  
They argued about this a little more, then the girls finally let it drop. It was silent.

'You alright Jack?" Riley asked, glancing up at him. "You're being quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinkin'."

"About what?" Lucy prodded.

"Just…me life. What I'm doin' wid it, what I plan on doin' wid it."

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned.

"It was just weird ebin' around a real family tanight. Dat's all."

"You know you do have a family Jack," Lucy told him, putting her arm around his waist.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do." He put his arms around both of them and they walked like for the rest of the way.

When they got home, they found that the rest of the newsies were already asleep. They got ready for bed quickly, and Jack was the first asleep. When they were sure he was out, Lucy climbed up to sit on Riley's top bunk so they could talk.

"So, this day," Lucy stated.

"Can I just say that you and david are the cutest thing I have ever seen ever?!"

"We're not a thing."

"Not yet."

"Please, he would never like me ever."

"That's ridiculous. He was staring at you all day."

"I never saw it."

"Well I did and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, Sarah's right. He likes you."

"Speaking of Sarah, how happy are you that Jack doesn't like her?"  
"Beyond! But that doesn't help me feel any better."

"Why? He also told us he liked someone."

"And it's obviously you."

"How can you think that? I mean, come on Riley."

"He kept looking at you while he said he liked someone and he put his arm around you first."

"You are reading waaaaaay too much into things. He doesn't like me. Get that through your head. He doesn't like me, he doesn't like Sarah. That only leaves one person left: you!"

"I need to hear it from him."  
"Trust me girl, the way things are going between you two, that won't take long."

_End of the chappy! Good? Bad? Leave your opinions! They are very important to me!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, everyone got up and got ready for work as usual. However, when Jack saw Lucy, he definitely noticed something new about her. He stopped her as everyone headed out the door.

"Ya seem…different some'ow Pink," he said to her. "Are you wearin' makeup, and, "he sniffed her, "perfume?"  
"May-maybe a little," she responded, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

"And ya hair! It's all neat and fancy in a ponytail." Her cheeks blushed. "Ooohh, I sees what dis is all about."

"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"I think someone 'as a little crush on Davey."

"Wha-? I do not! That is ridic- I do not!" Jack's grin just grew the more she argued. Finally she gave in. "Oh just shut up!"  
He laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe wid me."

"You guys coming?" Riley poked her head back in. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Yeah, yeah we'se comin'. Hold ya horses Geek," Jack joked with her, putting his arm around her and started walking. Lucy caught up with them and tugged at Riley's shirt. She looked to Lucy and Lucy gave her a look that said 'see?'. Riley just stuck her tongue out at her.

When they arrived at the distribution desk, they saw commotion.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"I think I know," Lucy whispered. She looked around at everyone and saw David. Their eyes connected and they smiled at each other. She waved at him and he waved back.

"They jacked up da price!" Blink announced when he saw the three. "You hear dat? Ten cents a hundred! It's bad enough we gotta eat what we don't sell. Now dey jack up da price!"

"This'll bust me. I'm barely makin' a living right now," Skittery said.

"I'll be back sleepin' on da streets," Boots followed.

"It don't make no sense," Mush added. "I mean, all da money Pulitzer's makin', why would he gauge us?"

"Cause he's a tightwad, dat's why," Race guessed.

"Jack, do something," Lucy pushed him forward.

"Pipe down! It's just a gag." He then walked up to Weasel. "So, why da jack-up Weasel?"

"Why not?" Weasel put his finger in his mouth to feel the breeze. "It's a nice day." He, Morris and Oscar laughed as Jack walked away. "Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?"  
Jack sat down on the steps. Lucy pushed Riley to sit next to him while she made her way to be next to David.

"Can none of you really afford these new prices?" David asked her.

"Nope. To you it may be another dime, to us it might as well be $20."

"Doesn't Pulitzer understand that?"  
"I guess not." They turned back to the large group and noticed it was silent and everyone was looking at Jack.

"'Ey Jack, you done thinkin' yet?" Race questioned him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Weasel called out from the desk. "World employees only on this side of the gate!" Everyone yelled at him until he left.

"Well listen," Jack spoke up, "one thing's for sure sure, if we don't sell papes den nobody sells papes. Nobody comes through dose gates until dey put da priceback ta where it was."

"What, like a strike?" David joked.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," Casey told him.

"Yeah like a strike!" Jack agreed.

"Are you outta your mind?" Racetrack prodded.

Riley's head snapped to Race. "Hey! It's a good idea! What else are we gonna do? Sit on our asses until they realize what they did is wrong?"  
David ran down to Jack and got to his level. "Jack, I was kidding. We can't go on strike. We don't have a union."

"But if we go on strike then we are a union, right?" Jack questioned.

"Exactly!" Riley agreed.

"No," David told them. "We're just a bunch of angry kids with no money. Maybe if we got every newsie in New York…'

'Well den we organize!" Jack planned. "Crutchy you start a collection. We'll get all da newsies of New york togeddah." He started to walk out with everyone following him.

"Jack, this isn't a joke. Lucy, talk to him."

"Sorry Dave, but I actually agree with him. I think a strike is a good idea."

He sighed and rubbed his head, turning back to Jack. "You saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah, well dat's anudda good idea. Any newsie don't join wid us, we bust dere 'eads like da trolley workehs."

"Stop and think about this Jack. You can't just rush everyone into this."

"A'ight. Let me think 'bout it." Now they were outside and gathering around the square and Horace Greenly statue. "Listen," Jack spoke to the large group, "Dave's right. Pulitzer and Hearst and all dem other rich fellas, I mean, dey own dis city. So do dey really think a bunch'a street kids like us can make any difference? Da choice has got ta be yours. Are we just gonna take what dey give us or are we gonna strike?"  
Everyone was silent for a few moments until Les shouted out, "Strike!" David tried to cover his mouth, but it was too late. The feeling was spreading through the group like wildfire.

"Keep talkin' jack. Tell us what ta do," Boots told him.

"Well, you tell us what ta do Davey," jack said to David, coming up next to him.

David wasn't sure what to do. He had words floating around in his head, but he wasn't sure if he should say them. He looked from jack to Riley to Lucy, lasting the longest on her. She just smiled and raised her eyebrows.

He sighed and started speaking, "Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

Jack nodded then turned to the group. "Hey listen! Pulitzer and hearst 'ave ta respect da right of da woikin' boys of New York!" The group responded positively to the words. "Well dat woiked pretty good, so what else?"

David thought for a minute, then said, "Tell them they can't treat us like we don't exist."

Jack then climbed on the statue to continue his speech. "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'! Are we nothin'?"

"No!" all the newsies shouted back.

"If we stick together like the trolley workers then they can't break us up," David added.

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think they got us! Do they got us?" Jack continued.

"No!" the newsies yelled again.

"We're a union now, the newsboys union. We need to start acting like a union," David continued preaching.

"We don't got no hats or badges, but we'se a union! And The World will know!"  
"This is so weird that they're not singing," Riley whispered to Lucy.

"I know right?"

"What's to stop somebody else from sellin' our papes?" Boots brought up.

"Well, we'll talk wid 'em," Jack suggested.

"Some of 'em don't hear so good," Race pointed out.

"Den we'll soak 'em!"  
"No, we can't beat up kids in the street. It'll give us a bad name," David argued.

"Jack, Dave's got a point. If we act just like the trolley workers, no one will take us seriously or support us," Lucy explained.

"'Ey, 'ey listen! What's it gonna take ta stop da wagons? Are we ready?"  
"Yeah!" the newsies all yelled to their leader.

"No!" both David and Lucy countered.

"I thought you'se was on me side Pink."

"I am! But like David said, we can't just rush into this. We need to think some things through."

"De only thing I'm thinkin' 'bout is dat The World will know dat we been 'ere when we'se is through!" He jumped down and walked towards The World building with the other newsies following and cheering.

David and Lucy tried to talk sense into him, but then Riley joined in on the speech, "When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?"  
"No!" the newsies yelled.

"Rie! What are you doing?" Lucy questioned.

"Standing my ground. You two may not be sure but I am."  
"Dat's da spirit Geek! 'Ey! What if da Delancey's come out swingin'? Will we hear it?" Jack went on.

"No!"

"Our day has come and da time is now! Pulizter may own The World but he don't own us!"  
"Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!" Lucy and David just looked to each other, concerned for their friends. "The World will feel the fire and finally know!" All the newsies erupted into cheers, except for the two. "C'mon you guys." Riley held out her hand. After a breath, Lucy took it and held out her hand to David.

"It's now or never Davey."

"I-I don't know." She kept holding out her hand, and finally he took it. Lucy and Riley smiled, pulling him into the group. They joined jack in the front on the steps of the World building.

"We gotta get da woid out ta all da newsies of New York. I need some of dose…whadda ya call 'em?" He turned to David for the answer.

"Ambassadors?" he guessed.

"Right. Okay, you guys gotta be ambastards," Lucy and Riley snickered, "and go tell de ouddas dat we're on strike."

"Say Jack, I'll take Harlem," Blink volunteered.

"Yeah, I got Midtown," Race said.

"I got da Battery Jack," Mush stated.

"Hey, I'll take da Bronx," Cructhy offered.

Jack continued splitting people up, "A'ight. Bumlets and Specs and Skittery, you take Queens. Pie eater! Snoddy! East Side! Snipeshooter you go wid 'em. So, what 'bout Brooklyn? Who wants Brookyln?" Nobody answered. "C'mon Spot Conlon's territory." Still nothing. "What'sa matta? Ya scared of Brooklyn?"  
"Oh my God, I'll go to Brooklyn!" Riley volunteered. "I should go. Spot actually listens to me and I don't take his crap."

"A'ight Geek, you can go. And I'll go along too as back up. Boots too. And dave can keep us company. And whadda ya say Pink? You in?"

"Of course she's in!" Riley said, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "As my best friend she goes every where with me, right?"

She glared at Riley. "I hate you."

"So it's settled, we'll go," Jack decided.

"Sure, just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer," David put in.

Jack looked dumbfounded. "Me? Ta Pulitzer?"  
"You're the leader Jack."

Jack thought this over for a moment, then grabbed Les. "Maybe da kid'll soften him up." Everyone cheered and yelled as he flung open the door and the two walked inside.

As the group spread out, a man came up to talk to David, Lucy and Riley.

"Hey, what is this strike? What's happening?"

"We're bringing our demands to Pulitzer," David answered.

"What demands?"  
"The newsies' demands. We're on strike."

"Byran Denton, I'm with The New York Sun. You seem like the kid in charge, what's your name?"  
"David."

"David? As in David and Goliath? And who are you two?"  
"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Riley."

"Are you two involved in the strike as well?"  
'Of course?"  
"Really? Girl newsies is already a rare thing, but for them to be involved in a strike…" He scribbled something down on a notepad. "You really think Old Man Pulitzer's going to listen to your demands?"

"He has to," David replied. And as soon as he did, Jack and Les got thrown out of the building.

"Oh yeah? And so's you old lady!" Jack yelled inside. "You tell Mr. Pulitzer dat he needs an appointment wid me!"  
"Yeah!" Les yelled too, trying to be like Jack. The two joined the small group in the street,

"Well dat went well," Jack deadpanned.

"What happened in there?" Denton asked.

"Who are you?"  
"Jack, this is New York Sun reporter Bryan Denton," Lucy introduced. "He's interested in our story."

"Really? I guess woid got around quickeh den I thought."

"Listen, why don't I buy you kids lunch and we can talk, huh? On me." They all agreed and off they went.

_Another chap down, more to go. I know I'm posting like everyday, but if you're reading them, I would really appreciate some reviews. They really make my day _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In Tibby's, Denton bought them all food and they discussed the strike and their plans.

"So, tell me, what happened inside The World building?" he asked Jack.

"Well, Les and me, we walks up ta dis kid oustide'a Pulitzer's office and we says dat we needs ta talk wid da boss," Jack explained. "And den he has da noive ta ask if we has an appointment. And when I says no, dis snooty mug says ta me, 'You can't see Mr. Pulitzer, no one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, ya know da type?"  
"Real hoity-toity," Les backed him up.

"So dat's when I says ta him, 'Listen, I ain't in da 'abit of transactin' no bidness wid office boys. Just tell him Jack Kelly's 'ere ta see him now.'"

"That's when he threw us out."

"Wow, tough guys 'give no crap' words. Surprised that didn't work," Lucy teased. Jack just gave her a look.

"Does he scare you?" Denton questioned. "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm tremblin'," Jack stated.

"What about you two?" Denton turned to the girls. "This must be a lot for two young girls."

"We've been here for a while now. We've seen and been through a lot," Riley told him.

"We can definitely handle this," Lucy added.

He wrote some more things down, then handed David his card as he stood up. "Alright, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on."

"Are we really an important story?" David wondered.

"Well, what's important? Last year I covered the war in Cuba. Charged up San Juan Hill with Col. Teddy Roosevelt. That was an important story. So, is this strike important? That all depends on you." He headed for the door.

"So my name's really gonna be in da papehs?" Jack called after him.

"Any objections?"

"Not as long as you get it right. It's Kelly. Jack Kelly."

"And please don't put me in the paper as Geek. My name is Riley Piper."

"Aw, Geek, ya know ya loves dat name."

"Only because you gave it to me Jacky." She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

Denton just chuckled and walked out the door.

When the others were done eating, they picked up Boots and headed out to Brooklyn.

As they started across the Brooklyn Bridge, David said, "I've never been to Brooklyn before. Have you?"  
"I spent a month there one night," Boots told him.

"Too many times," Lucy stated.

"What's up with you and Brooklyn?" David questioned, curious.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, a whole lotta nothing," Riley countered. Lucy shoved her forward. David just gave her an odd look.

She sighed. "Okay, Spot Conlon, Brooklyn's leader, and I kind of had a…thing a couple months ago. But it only lasted for a couple weeks."

"What went wrong?" David asked.

"Well, he wanted to…ya know…and I didn't. So he dropped me."

"And now he's turned his attention to me," Riley brought up. "Lucky me. But if he thinks he can do the same thing to me like he did to her, he's got another thing coming."

"Oh please, like you don't think Spot is attractive."

"I never said that. I think he's mega hot." Only Lucy noticed Jack tense up for just a second when she said that. "But he needs an attitude adjustment, and then we'll talk."

They continued walking in silence until David broke it with, "So is this Spot Conlon really dangerous." Everyone just laughed at that. "Is-is that a yes or no?"

"It's a don't worry about it Davey," Riley assured him.

"Just stay on his good side and he won't hurt you," Lucy added. David gulped, nervous.

Soon, they made it into Brooklyn and arrived at Spot's territory. They walked along the pier, weaving their way among the large amount of Brooklyn newsies. The girls always felt uncomfortable in Brooklyn because the boys there were much more crude than their friends. There were many cat calls and hollers and whistles to them as they made their way.

"Goin' somewhere Kelly?" one of the newsies got in their way as they walked across the pier. "Cause you know dere's a fine." He stroked Riley's cheek and Jack quickly put his arm around her and pushed forward, David, not acting in his character, took Lucy's hand to protect her as well. The two kept their holds on the girls.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." They looked up and saw him on top of some boxes.

Jack let go of Riley to get closer to Spot. "I see you moved up in the world Spot. Got a river view and everything." Spot jumped down and went over to Jack. They spit-shook. His eyes then fell on Lucy.

"Well, well, well, what 'ave we 'ere?" He walked over to her and David. "Ya got yaself a new pawn dere Pink?" Lucy quickly dropped David's hand. David wasn't sure whether she did that because she was ashamed to be holding hands with him or if it would protect him from Spot's wrath.

"I never treated you like a pawn Conlon. You're the one who wanted me for just one thing," she spat back.

He scoffed. "Why'd I evah waste me time wid you?" he mumbled as he turned around. Then he saw Riley. "Well, well, whadda ya hear, whadda ya say Geek?" He slid his hand down her arm, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh Spot, you really know how to treat a girl," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "You just make me go weak in the knees."

"I 'ave been known ta 'ave dat effect on goils." He walked back to his spot passing Boots. "Heya Boot, how's it rollin'?"  
"I got a couple'a real good shooters 'ere," he said, holding out some marbles. Spot took the marbles and loaded one into his slingshot.

"So Jacky-boy, I've been hearin' things from little boids. Things from Harlem, Queens." He took aim and fired the marble at a soda bottle, breaking it. "All ovah. Dey been choipin' in my ear Jacy-boy's newsies is playin' like dere goin' on strike."

"Yeah well we are," Jack told him very plainly.

"And we're not playing. We are going on strike," David stepped forward.

"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Spot came toward David, getting in his face. "What is dis Jacky-boy some kinda walkin' mouth?"

Lucy came forward and pushed Spot away from David. "Yeah it's a mouth, a mouth with a brain. And if you have half of one, you'll listen to what he has to say."

"Ooo, defensive. I remembah when you was dat defensive for me." Lucy tried not to blush at that, hopng David didn't figure out what that meant. "But I don't gotta do what you says no more."

Riley sighed, seeing this was up to her. She walked to Spot and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Listen to what he has to say Spot. It's important."

He hesitated for a moment then broke free and sat in front of David. He winked at Riley before he turned his attention to the new newsie.

Them David started speaking, "Well, we started the strike, but we can't do it alone. So we're talking to newsies all over the city."

"Yeah, so dey told me," Spot responded. "But what did dey tell you?"

"They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon is doing. You're the key. That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike, then they'll join and we'll be unstoppable. So you gotta join, I mean…well, you gotta!"  
Spot grinned smugly. "You're right Pink, brains. But I got brains too, and more den just half a one. How do I know you pubks won't run da foist time some goon comes at'cha wid a club? How do I know you gots what it takes ta win?"

"Because I'm tellin' ya Spot," Jack told him.

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. Ya gotta show me."

"Spot, can't you just-?" Lucy started, but got cut off.

"No, I can't 'just'. You may think dis is real but for all I know, your boys might just think dis is all a game."

"You know that's not true," Riley protested. "We're all in this all the way. You'll see."

_So, a shorter chap, but still a chap. Reviews = love!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

On the way back from Brooklyn, the group talked about their plans and how they were going to address the newsies the 'Hattens had recruited. But their talking stopped short when they arrived back at the Square and saw a lack of non-'Hatten newsies. Jack walked up to them with a confused look on his face, wondering silently where everyone was.

"So Jack, where's Spot?" Race asked him.

"He was concerned 'bout us bein' serious. You imagine dat?"  
"Well, Jack, maybe we outta ease off a little."  
"What?" Riley and Lucy snapped together.

"I just mean, widout Spot and de ouddas, dere ain't enough of us."

"What happened in the other boroughs?" Lucy questioned.

"Dey all 'ad da same question: what's Brooklyn doin'? And widout an answer, dey wasn't sure if dey wanted ta be part of it."

"Maybe dem not joinin' is a good thing," Mush brought up. "Maybe we're movin' too soon. Maybe we ain't ready, ya know?"  
"I definitely think we should forget about it for a little while," Skittery added,

"Oh do ya?" Jack repeated, disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean widout Brooklyn…ya know?" Race responded.

"Spot was right, is dis just a game ta you guys?"

Everyone started arguing over what should be done.

"They need to just seize the day. The gates for the strike are open and they can't delay going through," David spoke to no one in particular. But Lucy and Riley heard him and their heads whipped to him.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. It wasn't important."

"No, no, I think you have the words that they need to hear right now," Riley followed.

"Me? Oh no. I-I can't. Jack's the strike leader"

"He doesn't have the right words right now Davey. But you do," Lucy told him, grabbing his shoulders. "Just try it." They stayed close together for a beat.

"Okay," he agreed. Lucy smiled.

"Hey everyone! Listen up!" Riley shouted. "David has something he wants to say."

All eyes were on him. His face got very red.

"You-you can't be afraid of what we're doing. No one can break us. They can't just take our rights away. We have to…arise and seize the day." He let out a breath, getting more comfortable. He got a pretty positive response from what he said. So he continued. "We need to join the fight. If we unite as one, wrongs will be righted. We need to stand proud and we'll slay the giant that is Pulitzer. It's not just one for all but all for one." Everyone cheered his words. They had sent a new positive attitude throughout the group and everyone new they were ready. David had a huge smile on his face. Lucy attacked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Omigod, that was awesome Davey!" she squealed. He hugged her back and chuckled. They pulled apart, but not too far. Their faces became very neutral, and suddenly the circulation bell ring out forcing them to push apart. But before the bell had rung, Lucy had sworn she saw David start to lean in.

_No no, that's impossible. David does not like me. He does not want to kiss me_, she thought, coming back to reality.

"Anybody hear dat?" Jack called out.

"No!" everyone shouted back.

"So what are we gonna do 'bout it?"  
"Soak 'em!" They all charged the distribution desk.

They all gathered at the bottom of the stairs where some newsies were in line to buy their papers. The 'Hattens were there to stop them. They didn't let the other newsies pass unless they dropped their papes. And most of them did, until they got to one stubborn newsie who was determined to push his way through. But he was trapped. David, who was next to jack, saw a mischievous gleam in Jack's eye and he knew he had a plan.

"Now Jack, just don't…" David tried to reason with him, but it didn't work. Jack hit the newspapers out of the newsie's hands and stared him down, daring him to pick them up. The newsie bent down to pick them up, but instead punched Jack in the stomach. That sparked chaos. Newsies spread out all over, grabbing newspapers and tearing them apart. David was just standing in the middle of everything, taking it all in. Lucy and Riley came up to him with ripped paper in their hands and blew it in his face. He laughed. They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into the action.

Everywhere you looked around there was ripped newspaper. The ground was covered with it. Some of the newsies even got together to tip over a newspaper cart that was filled with papers. They thought they had won tis part when they heard whistles.

"Jack!" Riley cried, rushing to him. She pointed towards the entrance where the police were coming in. His face fell.

"Cheese it! Cheese it! It's da bulls!" he shouted out to everyone. He grabbed Riley's hand and made a break for it. Lucy and David each had one of Les's hands and were running for the exit. Finally, they were all out.

Once they were all out in the square, Jack did a head count.

"A'ight, a'ight, I think everyone's-" He stopped short. "Wait, where's Crutchy?"

_Ik, ik, very very short…but hey, there's more to come please please PLEASE review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone gathered at the Lodging House. They gathered in the lobby to try to figure out what to do about Crutchy. Jack tried to lead the discussion but couldn't get a word in edgewise because everyone was yelling all at once. Finally, he had enough and yelled out, "Dat's it! I need time ta think for meself!" He stormed up the stairs and everyone heard the door slam. It was now silent.

"Is he okay?" David asked.

"Um, I'll go check on him," Lucy volunteered.

Riley was about to offer to go instead, but Lucy was already up the stairs. Riley just watched after her, wringing her hands together. She looked over at David who was also watching as Lucy went up the stairs, a nervous look in his eye.

Lucy got to the door and tentatively knocked. When there was no response, she slowly opened the door. She found Jack sitting on one of the bottom bunks with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He snapped up, and when he saw her, he quickly wiped away unshed tears from his eyes.

"Talk to me," was all she said.

"I-I just dunno what ta do. I'm da one who's responsible for all dese boys and now one of 'em's been…been taken ta…Dis is all my fault." His voice was shaking a little.

She sat down next to him. "This is not your fault Jack. Not in the least. What happened with Crutchy, it's not your fault."

"I should'a been lookin' out for him. I should'a known what could'a 'appened 'fore It did. Dat's what a leadah's supposed ta do."

"You only have to do your best. What happened to Crutchy is not good, yes. But there's nothing you could've done. You need to watch out for yourself too."

"But I-"

"But nothing. We will figure out a way to get Crutchy back and bring this strike to an end victoriously." He looked at her, not saying anything. He just stared at her. "What?"

All of a sudden, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, putting his hand on her back and pulling her closer.

Riley's POV

Riley was pacing around downstairs. Finally, she had enough.

"Alright! I can't take this anymore! I need to find out what they're talking about."

David tried to hold her back, but she pushed herself away and ran up the stairs.

She stopped in front of the door. It wasn't closed all the way, so she opened it a little farther and looked in, being as quiet as she could. She saw Jack and Lucy sitting on the bed. She heard Lucy ask, "What?" Then, she saw Jack lean forward and kiss her. She put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping and bolted away, not bearing to watch anymore. She sprinted down the hall, trying to hold the tears in, but a couple slid down her cheeks.

She quickly ran down the stairs, trying to avoid all whom she could, making her way for the door. She sat against the wall outside the door and cried. How could she have been so stupid as to think that he might actually like her? Of course he liked Lucy. It was obvious and it always had been. But what she really couldn't get over was Lucy kissing him. She knew how Riley felt about him and she swore that she didn't like him that way, that she only liked David. She was her best friend, how could she do this to her?

"Geek?" a voice came. Riley looked up and saw David standing above her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"They were kissing!" she cried.

David sat down next to her. "Who was kissing?" he asked, really hoping it wasn't who he thought.

"Who do you think?" He looked down at the ground, understanding.

"Was-was it him kissing her or her kissing him?"  
"Does it matter? They were kissing! My best friend and the guy I-" she stopped herself before she went on.

"You like Jack?" She just nodded and wiped her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comforting her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we both got our hearts broken."

"Both?"  
"Oh, come off it Davey. We all know you like Lucy."

"I-I-I don't _like _her, I just…" He tried to argue, but Riley just gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying it. He sighed. "Does she know?"

"No. She doesn't know at all. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"I should've known she would never go for me. She deserves a guy like Jack. I'm just a nerd."

"As much as that is true," he shoved her, "she doesn't see you like that. She's sees more than just a book smart guy."

"How do you know?"  
"She's told me. And it's pretty plain to see. You're one of her best friends."

"Yeah, a friend." She bit her lip, wanting to tell him how Lucy really felt about him, but she knew she couldn't, even if she was mad at her right now.

"Listen Dave, maybe…maybe it's not like what you think. Maybe she doesn't like him, and it was him kissing her."

"But that doesn't help you."

"Well, I'm screwed either way, so…And it helps you."

"I just should've seen this coming."

"Hey, just believe that she has an explanation okay? That's what I'm trying to believe."

"Yeah, maybe."

Lucy's POV

The second Jack pulled her to him, she pushed away from him and stood up.

"What the hell Jack?" she yelled. "How dare you?"  
"Whadda ya mean how dare I?"  
"You know I like David! And I know you don't like me like that."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone with eyes and a brain! We all know you like Riley, Jack. It's obvious!"  
"Den it must be obvious dat she don't like me like dat."

"What are you talking about?"  
"She likes Spot! Ain't it clear? Whenevah she's around him she's always floitin' and always tryin' ta be near him and is always talkin' ta him. And she don't look at me da way she looks at him."

"Are you out of your mind?! She acts like that around him because she doesn't like him at all!" He gave her a confused look. She exhaled, closed her eyes and put her hand on her head. "Look, she treats him like that because she knows he likes her and she does that to screw with him. And the way she looks at him, it's a 'I'm better than you' look. You don't want that look. The way she looks at you is so sweet and caring and loving. She really cares about you Jack. And you'd see that if you only opened your eyes."

He just took a breath and put his head back in his hands. "Why is everythin' so Goddamn complicated?"  
"Riley doesn't have to be," She sat back down next to him. "Just tell her how you feel and I promise things will work out."

"Fine. A'ight I will." He stood up and went for the door.

"Now?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"It's now or nevah." And he walked out the door, down the stairs. He scanned the crowd for Riley. "Where's Geek?"

"She ran outside cryin'," Mush told him. "Dave was behind 'er."

He shrugged off the last part and walked outside, finding Riley and David on the ground. "'Ey Dave?" They both looked up. Jack's heart broke when he saw Riley with a red face and puffy eyes. He wondered what made her feel like that. "Can I'se talk ta Geek for a sec?"  
David looked to Riley, asking if it was okay for him to leave her with Jack. She nodded. David stood up and walked back inside, not even looking at Jack.

When he walked inside, he found Lucy sitting on the stairs. He decided to be brave and sit next to her.

"So what happened up there?" he asked her.

"Oh, um, we-we talked. I think Jack is gonna be a lot better soon."

"All you did was talk?" They stared at each other.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"Geek saw you two."

"Oh no." She dropped her face in her hands. "She's probably feeling destroyed. I can't believe he did that."

"So, he kissed you?"  
"Yeah."

"And you didn't kiss back?"  
"Not for a second." Relief rushed through David.

"Good." She looked to him. "I-I mean good for-that-well, because-I mean Geek likes him so…"

"And she'll probably be happy again in a few minutes."

'Why?"

"Jack's about to tell her."

"Tell her what?"  
She chuckled. "Oh Davey."

Riley's POV

"What's up Jack?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

He moved to sit next to her. "Look Geek. Dere's…dere's somethin' I gots ta tell ya."

"I already know what it is."

"You do?"  
"Yeah. You like Lucy. I already know. I saw you two kiss."

"You saw dat?" She nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she remembered. "No, no, Geek. Dat was a mistake. I didn't mean ta do dat."

"What do you mean a mistake? Did you trip and land on her lips?"  
"No. Dat's not what I meant! I means, I was just frustrated and upset and… I wasn't thinkin'."

"What are you saying Jack?" Her heart started racing. "Don't you like her?"  
"Not like dat. Not…not like da way I like you." He looked down at the ground.

Riley sat up a little straighter. "Wha-what?" thinking she hadn't heard him right.

He looked her right in the eye. "I like you Geek." All she could do was stare at him. No thoughts were able to enter her mind and she felt like she was about to pass out. She had never thought he would ever be saying these word to her. But she was brought out of her trance by him saying, "geek, if you could say somethin'?"

"I like you too," was all she could say.

A smile grew on Jack's face as he moved closer to her. He put one of his hands on her cheek and slowly, hesitantly leaned in. Their lips were millimeters apart, but only for a second before Jack closed the gap. Their lips met and Riley was surprised at how soft his lips were. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Well, now what?" he asked.

She interlocked her fingers with his and they stood up. "We beat Pulitzer," she answered.

_So, nothing related to the strike, but this chap HAD to happen. Pretty please with sugar on top review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Riley and Jack walked back inside, after everyone had calmed down from the news that they were finally together, they were able to come up with a plan to get Crutchy back. Jack, David and the girls were going to break him out that night.

Before they left, the four gathered in the bedroom.

"I really think it outta be just me and Dave for dis goils," Jack told them. "It's really dangerous."

"Come on Jack, we can handle it," Riley promised.

He took her hand. "I don't wanna risk anything' 'appenin' ta ya." He then looked at Lucy who had an eyebrow raised. "An-and of course you too Pink."

"I'm just giving you shit Kelly. Of course you should be more worried for her."

"But really, what if something should happen to you," David said. "Either of you."

"The chance that we'll get hurt or caught is no more than for you two. So if you two are going, we're going," Lucy stated, linking arms with Riley. Jack and David looked to each other, knowing that they weren't getting them out of going.

Later that night, Jack, Riley and Lucy walked to pick David up. As they walked, Lucy pulled Riley back so she could talk to her.

"So, I know you know what happened when I went to talk with Jack."

"Yeah, I kinda saw you two."

"Do you hate me?"  
"Of course not. I could never hate you. You didn't kiss back right?"  
"Absolutely not. I pushed him away and told him he should tell you how he feels."

"Then I love you even more. Cause now we're together and I couldn't be happier."

"I'm really happy for you Rie."

"And when you and David get together I'll be happy for you."

"I doubt that that's gonna happen any time soon. I don't even know if he likes me."

"Oh, I think it could happen sooner than you think." She gave her friend a sly smile.

"What do you mean?"  
"He told me."

"Who told you what?"  
"David told me that he likes you."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Wha-wha-what?"  
"He likes you Luce! He likes you, you like him, it's perfect!"  
"I just-but I don't-but what-I-I-I-"

"And I think it's gonna be up to you to make the first move."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because he's David. I had to pry it out of him that he likes you. He'd never tell you himself."

"But I don't know-"

"Quiet goils," Jack told them. They were at the Jacobs. All of a sudden, Lucy's stomach was all in knots.

Jack climbed up the fire escape to David's bedroom window. He knocked. A minute later, David opened the window and they quietly made their way down. Seeing David after getting the news from Riley, Lucy felt like she wanted to throw up.

"You guys ready?" Jack asked them when they were back on the ground. They nodded and set off. They walked in silence.

David noticed Lucy had an odd look on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned and placing a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped up. "Oh-oh yeah. Um, I'm-I'm fine." She quickly pulled away from him and walked forward. He just stared after her, confused.

Soon, they arrived at the Refuge.

"'Ere it is. My 'ome sweet 'ome," Jack announced.

"How can you be sure they sent Crutchy here?" David questioned.

"How can we be sure the Delanceys stink?" Riley commented.

"It's just 'ow things woik, ya know?" Jack continued. "An orphan gets arrested, Snyder makes sure he gets sent straight 'ere so he can rehabilitate him. The more kids in the Refuge, the more money the city send to take care of the, the more Snyder sticks it in his pocket."

"So, in other words, he's here."

"So how come you brought the rope?" David wondered.

Suddenly, the gates opened and a carriage started to go through. The group quickly hid in the shadows of an alley until it looked like no one was watching and they snuck in. They found the latter that led to the roof and they climbed up it.

"So you never answered my question," David said to Jack when they got on the roof. "Why'd you bring the rope?"  
"Ain't it obvious?" Jack said as he started tying the rope around his waist.

"Jack, don't do anything stupid," Riley told him.

"Dis ain't stupid. It'll only be stupid if you end up dropin' me, and dat ain't gonna 'appen." He handed Davd the rope and told them to hold onto each other.

Riley went to hold onto Lucy so Lucy could hold onto David, but Lucy quickly switched it so that Riley would be the one to hold onto David. Neither of them saw David look down, hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley mouthed to Lucy.

"We'll talk later," she mouthed back.

Jack slowly stepped over the ledge and the three lowered him down until they heard him say stop. Jack tried to convince Crutchy to escape with them, but it failed. Oscar and Morris had hurt Crutchy so he was now walking worse than usual and he said there was no way he would ever be carried anywhere. They lifted him back up when he was done and they discussed what to do next.

"We can't just leave him here. He'll be Snyder's slave," Lucy said.

"We don't got a choice," Jack told her. "Crutchy might be da nicest poisen you'll evah meet, but he's a real stubborn kid. Dere ain't no reasonin' wid him."

"So what's the plan?" David asked.

"We keep fightin'. We show dem all we ain't backin' down. And now, it's poisenal. Dey gots one of us." Riley stood next to him and took his hand. Lucy saw david look down at her hands, and she clapped them together behind her back, not looking at him. He looked away and crossed his arms. Lucy felt bad, but she just didn't know how to deal with David right now.

They walked back in silence. When they got to David's apartment, he just climbed up the fire escape without saying anything.

"Is he ok?" Jack asked. "He's actin' kinda weird."

"He seemed fine all day today. I wonder what happened," Riley replied, looking right at Lucy. She just looked down. When they got back to the Lodging House, Jack went upstairs to go to bed while Riley kept Lucy in the lobby to talk. "Okay, what was going on with you tonight? You were avoiding David like he had the plague. I thought you would be ecstatic to find out he liked you."

"I was. Am. I am ecstatic. But…I just don't know what to do. Knowing that he likes me, I just felt so awkward around him and I didn't know how to deal with him or what to do or what to say. I felt even more nervous than I already do around him."  
"Look girl, you need to talk to him and tell him that you like him too. Otherwise he might get the wrong idea. That's probably why he was acting so weird tonight."

"You're right. No games. Tomorrow, I'll tell him."

_So, again, not my longest chap but there will be longer ones coming up, I promise. Hope you liked it. Leave reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucy hardly slept at all that night. She was nervous about the strike, Cructhy still being in the Refuge, and especially what she was going to say to David. She was hoping he wasn't mad at her for the way she had treated him. She already felt bad about it and that would just make her feel even worse. She also really hoped that the way she treated him didn't make his feeling for her go away.

_I just have to tell him, and it will all work out_, she thought.

At last, it was morning and it was time to get up. She groggily pulled herself out of bed and got washed up and dressed.

"You ready?" Riley asked her, as they got dressed.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"It won't be that bad. You already know he likes you. This is the easy part. This is the part where you guys get to be happily ever after."

"But what if he's mad at me and doesn't want to talk to me?"  
"I'm sure he's fine. Last night was a long time ago and maybe he's forgotten about it."

"Since when are you the optimistic one?"  
"Since I got me a man." As if on cue, Jack came out of the washroom and smiled down at Riley. They took hands and walked out with Lucy following.

They all met up in the square to discuss plans. Soon, Lucy saw David and Les walk up. She tried to read David's face, but it was very neutral. As soon as Les left David's side, she ran over to him.

"David!" she called. He looked up, but his face stayed the same.

"What?" he deadpanned.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere to talk?"  
"Oh, so now you want to talk to me."

_Uh oh._

"You avoided me all night last night. You said nothing to me, didn't even look at me! What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, David, you didn't do anything. If we could just-"

"Do you have any idea how hurt I was last night? That wasn't like you at all and I want to know why you were acting all weird yesterday and today you're all fine again."

"I would love to tell you if you would just listen to me!"  
"Fine. I'm listening." She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Before you give whatever excuse you have, I just want to tell you-"

"Look, will you just shut your mouth for once in your life and listen to me?! God!" She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Davey, I didn't mean that. It's just I'm trying to tell you something and it's really hard for me to say."

"What is it?" he asked, softly but with a hint of coldness.

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him to an alley. He just looked at her, waiting for her to start talking. She took a breath and decided to just start right out with it, "So…Riley told me what you said."

"What do you mean?" His heart beat very fast, praying she didn't mean what he thought.

"She-she told that-that you, well, that you like me." His face turned extremely red.

"I-I don't…I jus-just meant that…well, I said that because…"

"David, it's fine. You don't have to deny it."

"So…that's why you were treating me weird last night?" She nodded. He exhaled harshly. "Okay. Well…okay then. We don't have to talk about this anymore. I get it." He started to walk away but Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I wasn't finished."

"What more is there to say?"

"I don't want you to have the wrong idea."

"Oh, I think I got the idea crystal clear. You don't like me so you were avoiding me."

"But that's not true!"

"So, what does that mean? You were avoiding me because you like me back?" She just stared at him and he got a realization look on his face. "Wait. You-you mean-"

"I like you David." She let go of his wrist.

"But then why were you treating me like that yesterday?"  
"I was in shock. I didn't know how to act around you. I'm not used to guys liking me. You're one of the first."

"I find that hard to believe."

She scoffed. "Well, believe it. That's why I was acting so weird. I just needed to wrap my mind around it."

"And now?"  
"Now…I'm confused why a guy like you would like a girl like me. You could do so much better than me."

"No guy could do better than you Pink." He walked towards her. "You're sweet, funny, smart…beautiful." He moved some strands of hair out of her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. She put her own hand over his and moved closer to him until they were pressed up against each other. Her breath hitched as she saw him start to lean in. Finally, their lips met and their mouths moved in perfect sync. His hands wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They pulled apart quickly, however, when they heard, "Finally!" They turned and saw Riley and Jack standing there staring at them. "I thought it might never happen."

"It's 'bout time Davey," Jack said as they joined the new couple. He clapped David's shoulder. "And poifect timing. Race now owes me a buck."

"You were betting on us?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"You never told me this," Riley said to him. "I would've wanted in!"

David and Lucy just chuckled, rolling their eyes and looked back at each other.

"A'ight, a'ight, as cute as dis is, we came ta finds you'se cause we still got woik ta do. C'mon, everyone back ta da square." He put an arm around Riley and walked away with David and Lucy following hand in hand. There was a lot of commotion when the group of newsies saw the newest couple arrive, but Jack quieted them down. "So, getting' Crutchy out didn't woik. But dat should just fuel our fire even more. We gottta show 'em dat we ain't backin' down and we'se is 'ere ta stay. Now anyone got any ideas?"  
Light talking went through the group, no one quite sure.

"What about a stand off?" Lucy suggested. "We stand off against the newsies coming out of The World gates and the newspaper deliveries. Show them we won't go down with out a fight." Everyone seemed to like that idea.

"But won't that just be saying that we want a fight?" David pointed out. "We can't keep soaking."

"We don't start the soakings, we just hit back," Riley brought up. "It's how we show we're not scared."

"Yeah, but-"

"David," Lucy interrupted, "this is just how it works. This is what being a newsie is all about. We protect who we love and right now, we're fighting for Crutchy."

"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I won't. I can handle myself." She gave his hand a promising squeeze. "Besides, you'll be by my side." She bumped him with her hip. He just laughed lightly.

"So, all in favor?" Jack called out.

"Aye!" everyone called back and cheered. They had their next course of action.

They moved themselves from the square to in front of The World gates. They decided that their "stand off pose" would be for them all to link arms and stand at different levels. They stared intensely at the gates, almost daring them to open. Suddenly, they did and a carriage came bounding through, forcing them to flee to either side. They met back in the middle, facing off against a group of newsies who had refused to join the strike.

"Okay, everyone remain calm," David tried to keep everyone calm.

That worked for a couple seconds until Jack called out, "Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" They all yelled at charged the newsies. David stood still in the crowd until Lucy saw he wasn't with them, turned back and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

But as soon as they got into the gates, they were met with a surprise. A large group of scabbers armed with clubs and chains walked out.

"Jack, it's a trick!" Race yelled, trying to get away.

Jack pushed Riley behind him as Oscar started for him, swinging a chain at him.

"Lucy, take Les and get out of here!" David told her.

"I'm not leaving you or the others!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"No!" He stared at her, pleading with her to leave, but she refused. He eventually just had Les leave.

The scabbers started moving in on the other surrounding newsies. They thought they were lost when all of a sudden they heard a voice say, "Never fear Brooklyn is here."

Mush looked up and cried out, "It's Brooklyn!" Everyone started cheering. The Brooklyns loaded their slingshots and fired at all the scabbers.

Spot scanned the crowd, looking for the perfect place to jump in. Then his eyes fell on Riley being persued by one of the scabs. He was holding her tight and, try as she might to beat him off, he would not let go. Spot could hear her crying out. So, he grabbed onto a chain that was hanging down and slid down, kicking the guy to the ground.

"Thanks Spot," she said out of breath.

"Anythin' for you Geek," he smirked and tipped his hat to her.

"Are you a'ight?" Jack questioned, running up to her and grabbing her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Spot saved me out of a tight situation."

"All in a day's woik," he gloated.

"Well, thanks for dat Spot, but I got 'er from 'ere." He kissed her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. Spot just stared after them, stunned.

Meanwhile, Lucy and David had not left each others' sides. David was able to throw a few punches, but Lucy was the one keeping him out of trouble.

"How'd you learn to fight like this?" he asked her.

"Where do you think?" she replied, finishing off one guy. "Jack taught me and Riley when we first became newsies so we could take care of ourselves. Duck!" He did and she punched out a guy who was sneaking up behind David.

"I feel like this should be the other way around," he stated, almost disappointed he wasn't the one protecting her.

"You are so cute." She pulled him down to her height by his shirt and gave him a searing kiss.

"Gettin' my sloppy seconds Dave?" Spot came from behind them.

"As if. I can't believe I was ever with you," she said back.

"Well, I usually don't make 'abit of it ta be wid goils who are too scared of it, but I guess dere's a foist time for everythin'."

Her face got very red and she slapped him hard. He just glared at her and stormed away.

"What did he mean by-" David started to ask, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She avoided his eyes. "Come on, we-we gotta keep going." She walked away and he just watched her go, confused.

Finally, the fight was coming to a close. The newsies were not backing down against the scabs, and they were actually winning. At last, they were able to gather all the scabs together and push them back behind the gates they came form and lock the door. The newsies erupted into cheers at their victory. They celebrated all the way to The World building steps.

"We did it!" Riley cried, throwing her arms around Jack's neck. He picked her up and spun her around. He smiled down at her when he set her down.

David had a huge smile on his face as he looked down at Lucy, but it fell when he saw she didn't look so happy.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

She snapped up. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," she told him, plastering a smile on his face.

"Jack! Kids! Freeze!" Denton shouted out. Everyone turned to face him just as he snapped a picture.

After, everyone retreated back to the Lodge House to celebrate. The part lasted for several hours. Around 11:00, David said he had to head home. Lucy decided to walk him back.

When they reached the apartment building, David suggested, "Why don't you come up with me?"

"Sure." She smiled. When they got inside, David found a note on the table saying that his parents, Les and Sarah had all gone out for dinner at a family friend's house. "Sad you couldn't have gone along?"  
"Nah, I would much rather be with you." They took hands and walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. "So, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."

"Why aren't happier right now?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can tell your smiles are fake."

"Oh. Um, it-it's just what Spot said to me today. It really got under my skin."

"What did he mean by being scared of it?" hat's 'it'?" She looked down. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"You're gonna think I'm weird."

"I won't. I promise."

She waited a beat and then said, "Remember how I told you Spot and I broke up because I said I didn't want to…you know?" He nodded. "Well, it wasn't that I didn't want to, but more that I was…scared of it."

"You're scared of…"

She blushed. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"That's not weird." She looked back up at him. "I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"Absolutely. It's…different. It's…scary."

"I think the main reason I was scared of it with Spot is because I knew he was not the right person. You need to wait until you find just the right person."

"I agree. Do you think you'll ever find that person?"  
"I think so."

They stared at each other for a minute before moving in and starting to kiss. The kiss became more passionate as each second went by. David, forgetting his shyness, stroked his tongue on her bottom lip and she let him in. Their tongues met and played shyfully, just flicking each other. Lucy moved her hand to his hair and tugged gently at his curls. He groaned and moved his hand to her very lower back. They got all the way to her on her back with him on top of her before Lucy broke it.

"Wait David," she said. "We can't do this."

"Oh. Do you mean I'm not…" He looked disappointed,

"no, no, that's not what I mean." They sat up. "You are defintiley my right person. It's just too soon. I mean, we just got together today."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed.

She turned his head to face her. "Sometime though. Okay?"  
"Whenever you're ready."

David walked her to the front door where they kissed and said goodnight.

_Longer chaps were promised, were they not Please review! reviews are like sunshine!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, everyone gathered at Tibby's, waiting for Denton. Lucy waited outside the restaurant for David. As she was waiting, Spot came up to her.

"'Ey Pink," he said to her.

"What do you want?" she spat out.

"Look, I just wanna talk."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"  
"Will you just listen? Please?" Her eyebrows shot up. He had never said "please" before. She waited for him to say something. "I just…I just wanna apologize for yesterday."

"You do?" She seemed confused. This was so out of character for him. "Yeah. What I said wasn't fair. Especially ta say it in front of David. I was just…upset."

"Why?"  
He breathed heavily, looking away. "Just findin' out 'bout you and Dave and…Geek and Jacky."

Suddenly, realization hit her. "You actually had feeling for her, didn't you Spot?" His cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "You had feelings for both of us."

"Likin' Geek started as getting' back at'cha for hoitin' me, but it escalated."

"I hurt you?" His pink cheeks turned red. "I thought you were just mad because I wouldn't…"

"I was. But not for da reason ya think. I thought it was just cause ya thought I wasn't good enough for you'se of somethin'."

"That wasn't it at all Spot. I just don't think you were the right person for me."

"But Dave is. And Jack is for Geek."

"I'm sorry Spot."

"'Ey, it ain't a big deal. I'm movin' on."

"Let me guess, you found another girl?"  
"You know me, I'm irresistible." He smirked and Lucy just laughed. "Look, can you not tell anyone 'bout what I told ya? I gots a reputation ta up'old."

She scoffed. "Same old Spot. But don't worry. You're secret's safe with me." He patted her arm and walked inside.

Soon after he left, David and Les arrived. Les said hi then ran right in.

"Hi," he greeted her.

She smiled up at him and kissed him as a greeting. "Let's get inside." She took his hand and led him in.

They sat down at a table with Jack and Riley. Riley was sitting on Jack's lap and their arms were around each other.

"God, PDA much?" Lucy teased as they sat down.

"Please, like you two didn't kiss just two seconds ago," Riley teased back. The other couple blushed slightly.

"Hey kids!" Denton called when he walked in. "Hey, hey! Big time!" He held up a copy of his newspaper with the picture of them on the front page. He set it down in front of Jack. Riley jumped off him so they could both get a better look. Everyone gathered around to look.

"What'cha got dere Jack?" Boots asked.

"Where's me picture? Where's me picture?" Spot demanded to know, pushing to the front.

"What's all dem woids? Dey all 'bout us?"  
"Look at dat Jack, you look like a gentleman!" Mush joked, poking the picture of Jack's face.

"Will you get your finger off me face?" Jack swatted his hand away.

"And you two look great," Blink commented, ruffling Lucy's and Riley's hair. "If you two wasn't already taken…" Jack and David each put a protective arm around their girl. Lucy and Riley just laughed.

"Where does it say my name? Where's my name?" Spot kept asking.

"Will ya stop thinkin' 'bout yaself?" Jack told him.

"You got us on the front page," David complimented Denton.

"You got yourselves on the front page," Denton corrected. "Now you just gotta make sure you stay there."

"So what?" Skittery spoke up. "You get ya picture in da papes, so what's dat get you, huh?" Everyone started shouting at him.

"You've been in a bad mood all day!" Jack yelled.

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Listen Skits, you need to take off your sassy pants right now," Riley told him.

"And we'se is gonna burn them," Lucy finished.

"I'm not in a bad mood and I ain't bein' sassy. I'm just sayin-"

"Glum and dumb!" Race said, pushing Skittery's face away. "What's da matta wid you? You get your picture in da papes, your famous. Your famous, you get anythin' ya want. And dat's what's so great 'bout New York!"  
"I know what I'd want. Shoes wid matchin' laces," Mush commented.

"I'd get a box down at Sheepshead."

"I want nice hot watah in a porcelain tub," Spot said.

"A Saturday night wid da Mayor's daughter," Blink added.

"What? You think you guys are the king of New York or something?" Riley joked, knowing where this was going. Lucy held her hand down low so Riley could low-five her without the guys noticing.

"Exactly! We'se is da kings of New York! Just look at me! I'm just lousy wid statuh!"

"I'll be nubbin' wid all dose mucks, and blowin' through my dough and livin' in luxury," Jack said. "I am da king of New York!"

"No, no, you know who's the king? Denton!" David announced.

"How about that? I'm the king of New York!" Denton boasted.

"Our man's pape is gonna be coverin' all da way from Brooklyn to Trenton!" Mush cried.

"Makin' da headline out of a hunch," Blink complimented.

"I make sure to protect the weak," Denton told them.

"He really is da king of New York!" Race confirmed.

"Hey, even if they wrap fishes in this paper tomorrow, we'll have been stars for one whole minute!" Lucy added. Everyone cheered at that. David wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"We were once pikers, now we're strikers. We're all king of New York!" Riley continued. Everyone kept cheering. Jack took her hand and smiled at her.

He then snapped out of it and got back to business. "So, let's 'ave some ideas."

"Well, we gotta show people where we stand," David said.

"My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far," Denton told them.

"We should do something that's so big, the other papers will feel stupid if they try to ignore us,' Riley stated.

"Like a rally!" Jack came up with. "A newsie rally with all the kids from all over New york. It'll be de biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out dis town's evah seen."

"We'll send a message to the big boys," David followed.

Riley sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and, looking him right in the eye, said, "No."

"What?"

"You're not a tough guy."

He looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry sweetie, you're the cute one," Lucy comforted him, kissing his cheek. Everyone around them pretended to throw up.

Just then, a waiter came up to the table with a tray of coke and everyone took a glass.

"Dere's a lot of us, and we ain't goin' away. We'll fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake," Jack speeched.

"Hey guuys," David went. "To our man Denton!"  
"Our man Denton!" everyone repeated and drank their cokes.

They stayed at Tibby's for a while longer. Lucy and David barely let a foot come between them. And Riley noticed. But she couldn't talk. She and Jack disappeared after a little while and after a few minutes, Lucy took notice.

"I'll be right back," she said to David. She went outside, looking for her friend. She found Jack pressing Riley up against the back of the restaurant, heavily making out. "Ah hem," she cleared her throat. They jumped apart and turned to face her, turning bright red. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll, uh, meet ya back inside Geek," Jack said, and he shuffled away awkwardly.

She followed him with her eyes then fell back on Riley.

"I'm surprised I didn't see this coming when I came to find you."

"I'm surprised you noticed since you haven't left David for a moment. You two are being extra disgusting today. I was expecting more on your first day as a couple yesterday. What's up?"  
"Well, when I walked him back to his apartment, I went upstairs with him and…"

"Shut up. No way! You didn't! You guys…ya know?"

"Almost. We were very very close. We would've if I didn't stop it. And the only reason I stopped it was because we had just gotten together that day."

"Ooooohhhh, honeeeeeeeeeey!" Riley ran to her and hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm starting to feel like a prude. I mean, David is perfect."

"But you're right. It was definitely too soon. But you're gonna have to tell me as soon as it happens."

"Oh of course. And same goes for you."

"Honey, you'll know before Jack knows." They laughed and walked back into the restaurant.

_End of this chap, but never fear. More is coming soon. Please review!_


End file.
